I Solemnly Swear Nothing Good Can Come From This
by that-mad-girl-in-the-corner
Summary: Teddy has a time turner accident that takes him and seven-year-old Lily Luna into the Marauder's Seventh Year at Hogwarts. There they cause chaos and receive a lot of attention, but Teddy knows one thing for sure: Nothing good can come from this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to write this because there are loads of time travel stories but not many with Teddy its more Harry. Also I thought throwing a young Lily Luna in there would be really cute. They might stop off in Harry's fifth year but I'm not sure at the moment. I'll think about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

**OoO**

Teddy Lupin stood looking at the Hogwart's express; it never failed to take his breath away. The scarlet steam engine stood perfectly still waiting patiently for the students to climb aboard. The loud noise of students saying farewell to their parents, and older students reuniting with their long-term friends, the excited chatter of the first years, anxious of what the year would bring.

Teddy stood watching it all. He was sporting his favourite turquoise hair, and his brand new head boy badge, on his muggle clothes. The Potters always came to see Teddy off, since his first year, and when they were old enough, they brought the children. James was off somewhere, probably causing chaos, and Albus always stayed at his Father's side. Teddy's trunk was by his feet, and standing on it was a seven-year-old Lily Luna Potter, and even standing on the trunk she only came up to his chest standing on her tiptoes.

Lily had bright red hair and her dad's emerald green eyes, and from looking at the pictures, was almost a carbon copy of her Grandmother. Lily was currently crying into Teddy's chest.

"B-but I d-don't want you to g-go." She sobbed, keeping his hand in a vice like grip. Teddy picked her up and rested her on his hip, as if she weighed only a feather.

"Listen Lils I'll write to you every day if you want me to. I'll even send you some sweets from Honeyduke's when I go to Hogsmeade." Lily nodded, but still refused to let go, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder.

Lily had always had a strong bond with Teddy, and although he would never admit it, Lily was Teddy's favourite of the Potter children. James was always really loud and Albus didn't talk much, Lily was so sweet and innocent and she could get Teddy to do anything she wanted with a single look.

Teddy started spinning Lily around, and turned her upside down, making her giggle uncontrollably. Teddy tried to ignore all the girls who were staring at him with the little girl, most of them thinking he was adorable.

"I'll be with you at Christmas Lils, promise. Now are you going to stop crying? For Teddy? Good girl. " He kissed her on the head and passed her back to Ginny, where you could see she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Bye Harry, Ginny. Thanks for coming to see me off, it means a lot." He smiled at them and slung his, half open, backpack onto his shoulder. As he did so Lily saw something gold slipping from out the open zip, and Lily thinking she was being a good girl, let go of her Mum's hand and ran after Teddy. She reached him just as the locket-type-thing hit the floor.

"Teddy!" Lily shouted as the sand flew all around the pair. Teddy instinctively wrapped his arms around the young redhead, and tried to steady them both as they spun into the unknown.

OoO

**A/N: It's not very good, but I promise it will get better; the first chapters are always the worst. I'll have the** **next chapter up by tomorrow, or if you're lucky maybe tonight. Please review, they make me write faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter's longer than the first one. I hope you enjoy it.**

The spinning suddenly stopped causing Teddy to topple over with Lily landed safely on top of him. The small girl giggled at Teddy and stood up, before sitting on the trunk that had evidently came with them, wherever they were.

Teddy looked around and saw that he was still on the platform and the Hogwarts express was still waiting for him. But something felt different. For one none of the Potters were standing at the entrance, but a family with a distraught looking blonde that held high resemblance to a horse, and Teddy couldn't recognise any of the students on the platform, not even the ones who looked around his age, and Teddy knew everyone in his year.

"Teddy, what's this?" Lily held out the locket-type-thing to him, and he internally groaned. It was a time turner. Teddy had been using it ever since his third year to go to extra classes; he needed the time turner so he could literally be in two places at once. But looking closely at the time turner there was a crack in the hourglass and there was only a tiny amount of sand at the bottom. _So that was what the sand was. _

Teddy straightened up with a new sense of understanding. _We're evidently in a different time, _Teddy mused. _But if it were only a few years, surely I would recognise someone. But saying that no one had ever taken the sand out of the time turner. _Teddy knew this from long hours in the library researching time turners, so the Ministry would allow him to have one. Ever since all the time turners were destroyed in Harry's fifth year the Ministry have been trying to make new ones, and evidently, succeeded. But Teddy was warned they might be temperamental so to be very careful with it, and with Teddy's track record for being the biggest clutz since his mother, he had tried to be extra careful. It was going great until now.

"Teddy, where's Mummy?" Lily was looking around the entrance, where the family with the blonde horse faced girl was staring at her in what looked like shock.

"Teddy?" Lily was looking him and he knew she was about to cry so he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not quite sure Lils, we'll find them." He smiled down at the teary girl, and picked her up, much like he did before. He walked up to the family who was still openly staring at Lily, Teddy didn't like their gaze but they seemed like nice people, and would know about wizards since they were standing on the platform.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked the woman who must have been the horse-faced girl's mother.

"Yes?" She asked politely, finally tearing her gaze from Lily who hid her face in Teddy's shoulder.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what the date was, I know it's a silly question, but…" Teddy trailed off awkwardly, while the blonde girl mumbled something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like, "Freaks don't even know what day it is," But Teddy ignored her.

"1st September," She answered, even if a little confused.

"Erm, the year?" But before the woman could answer or even acknowledge his odd question, and flash of red came crashing into them.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, see ya Tuney- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in." The red headed girl turned to Teddy, whom she had ran into, and Teddy had to hold back a gasp. There was really no mistaking this young lady. _Well, _Teddy thought _at least I know what year it is now._

"That's quite alright, I'm Teddy erm- Teddy London." He stumbled, he was a terrible liar but she didn't seem to notice.

"Lily Evans, Head Girls." She stuck her hand out in a very businessman like manner. "I don't know you and you look about my age, what year are you?" She smiled warmly.

"Erm, Seventh, but I'm a transfer student and Lily, my little sister, just got dropped on me, because erm- our Aunt? Yes our Aunt died." Teddy was quite proud of himself for thinking of this on the spot, even if he did stumble quite a bit.

"Oh I'm so sorry," They were now moving towards Teddy's abandoned trunk after Lily Evans had said goodbye to her parents. Lily was inspecting the little girl who was still hiding in Teddy's shoulder.

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

Lily Luna immediately bolted up from Teddy's shoulder and glared at her god brother. "I'll have you know I'm seven and three quarters." She said with a huff, forgetting about her embarrassment, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh Merlin Teddy, how could you miss the three quarters, that's the most important part of someone's age!" Lily said in mock seriousness.

"See!" The Little girl pointed at her teenage Grandmother, "She understands!" And she turned to smile at the older girl, causing her to gasp. The little girl looked almost identical to her younger self, it was quite uncanny. Teddy groaned internally, he had hoped Lily would stay hidden in his shoulder, but no such luck. Teddy tried to laugh it off.

"Now Lils I need to pull my trunk will you be a good girl and hold onto Miss Lily's hand?" He looked at the new head girl, and after receiving a confirming nod, put his god sister on the platform floor where she immediately took the older girl's hand in her own.

"Us Lily's have got to stick together." She smiled down at the younger girl, and felt a funny feeling spread throughout her stomach, like she should do everything in her power to protect this little girl; no harm should ever come to her. She just wanted to pick her up and cuddle her for hours and never let go. Lily found this feeling odd because she'd held other children's hands but she had never had this feeling, she just shook her head and grinned at the little girl.

"I'll take her onto the train, yeah?" After she saw Teddy nod, she took the little girl onto the train until she found a free compartment, where she sat until Teddy came and joined them.

OoO

"Hey Prongs, I didn't know Evans had a younger sister." Sirius Black stated from where he was seated inside a compartment looking out onto the platform, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"She doesn't, she has an older one though." The tall boy with messy black hair replied from where he was trying to shove his trunk into the rack. James Potter ruffled his hair and greeted his friend Remus Lupin who just entered the compartment. All they needed was Peter and the Marauders would be complete.

"Oh really? So who's her mini-me?" Sirius waved his best friend over to the window, with Remus following closely behind him. All three looked out the window to see Lily Evans leading an adorable red headed girl onto the train. It was true the little girl looked like Lily Evans' twin except younger and with a few facial features alterations. Following behind the two, the boys saw, a boy around the Marauders' age with turquoise hair lugging a trunk onto the train. None of the boys recognised the boy with turquoise hair, so they thought it was best to go and investigate.

It wasn't hard to find the turquoise haired girl and Lily Evans miniature, because everyone seemed to have the same idea as the Marauders, everyone wanted to find out who these mysterious pair were. The crowd parted for the three boys, being pranking heroes had its advantages, and they were able to get to the compartment door fairly easily, and quickly slid in shutting the door behind them so no one else could get in.

"Teddy why is everyone staring at us?" The little girl asked, she was sitting on the turquoise haired boys lap, and the Marauders figured his name was Teddy.

"Well besides the fact that you're the most adorable little madam in all of the world," Teddy answered causing the little girl to giggle and blush, "They just want to know who we are, it's not often people just join Hogwarts, and also the fact that a little girl who is too young to go to Hogwarts will also add to the stare factor."

"What do you three want?" Teddy turned when he heard Lily Evan's voice full of annoyance, to the three boys who were stood in front of the door. It only took him a moment for him to recognise them and when he did he couldn't hold in his gasp. I mean he had spent years looking at their pictures, and now here they were stood right in front of him, close enough to touch.

Teddy noticed James first, it was shocking how mush he looked like Harry; pictures didn't do the resemblance justice, like Lily's resemblance to her Grandmother. Sirius stood to his left, his dark hair sweeping in front of his grey eyes; he was wearing a smirk that radiated confidence. At last Teddy let his eyes wonder to his Father, who was the same age as him, and Teddy realise that he really did look like his Father when he didn't use his metamorphmagus powers, which wasn't very often.

"Play nice Evans, we come in peace." Sirius said parting his fingers like something off of Star Treck, causing little Lily to giggle. Sirius head snapped towards the sound of the little girl's tinkling laugh, and an involuntary smile spread across his face.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Sirius said in a surprisingly gentle voice for the well-known prankster.

"Lily, Lily London." Lily beamed up at him.

Teddy had taken Lily aside before they went into the compartment with the older girl.

"Listen Lily, I need you to do me a huge favour. Teddy will be telling a few fibs to people that we meet; I just need you to agree to everything I say. You're Lily London, my younger sister, our parents just died and you're staying with me until we can find somewhere for you to go because out Aunt died also is that okay?" Lily only nodded before skipping into the compartment after her namesake.

Teddy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well Lily, I'm Sirius and this is James and Remus." Sirius pointed to each boy in turn and each waved to the unbelievably cute little girl. "What's your name?" Sirius turned towards Teddy now.

"Teddy, Teddy London, I'm Lily's older brother." As Teddy said this his hair changed colour to that of Lily's, making her giggle and the other teenagers stare at him in shock.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Remus asked, and Teddy found it hard to breath at being addressed by his Father for the first time he could remember.

"Yeah." And Teddy changed his hair to his natural sandy blonde, but the teenagers just thought he was imitating Remus.

"Cool my cousin is one." Sirius grinned.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how come the two of you are here?" James asked, so Teddy told them their fake story, and by the end everyone was looking at the pair with sad expressions.

"I'm so sorry about your Parents Teddy." Remus said, and Teddy thought the sick irony would make him burst out laughing, but thought it probably wasn't appropriate.

"Lily will you braid my hair?" The younger girl looked up at the older with pleading eyes, "Teddy's terrible with hair, well he's never had to do anything with his he can just change it." Lily stuck her tongue out at her god brother who, in a very mature manner, returned it, causing the other teenagers to laugh.

The door was suddenly slid open, seemed like everyone had gone back to their compartment, and a small plump boy with mousy hair and watery eyes walked in.

"How come you guys aren't in our normal compartment?" He asked the three boys.

"Peter meet Teddy and Lily London, Teddy just transferred here and Lily is staying because they don't have anyone to look after her for the time being." James introduced the new boy to the London siblings and Teddy had to restrain himself not to glare, but he couldn't say the same for Lily who gave him her best death glare, which would have made any man cower, from where she was sat on Lily's lap. Peter was no exception to the rule and he cowered under little Lily's glare, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"You smell weird." Lily shrugged and continued singing softly to herself as the older Lily played with her hair.

It was some time later, after the Marauders had decided to stay with the new siblings and all the boys had played several rounds of exploding snap causing many a singed eyebrows and finger, that the food trolley rolled around.

Lily's friends Marlene and Alice had come to see them, after Lily and James had gone to the prefect meeting along with Remus, and they made a huge fuss over Lily Luna, not that she minded one bit. Lily was very shy but did enjoy attention, and the teenage girls loved her. Lily hopped off the older girl's lap; where she had been listening to Lily tell her a story about her summer holidays, and made her way over to Teddy.

"Teddy?" She asked in, what James called, her cute voice, no one could deny her when she used it. "Could I get some sweeties please?" She stared up through her eyelashes and even swayed a bit, even the Marauders were finding it difficult not to melt at her cuteness.

"'Cause Munchkin." Teddy said and ruffled the little girl's hair, and she did a little victory dance making the Marauders smile.

Teddy came back from the trolley and handed Lily a lollipop that she happily started sucking on. Teddy also passed the sweets he had bought around the compartment.

Lily walked, still licking her lollipop, up to James, at this point the majority of the compartment was watching, mainly the other girls, as Lily tapped him on the shoulder. The messy haired boy turned to the seven year old with confusing wrote across his features.

"Can I sit on your knee?" She asked using her cute voice again, smiling up at him.

"Erm sure, I guess." And Lily giggled when James pulled her onto his knee, and it wasn't long until she was sound asleep, and Teddy took the lollipop from out of her mouth. James looked quite startled at having the little girl asleep on him, but like Lily had earlier he felt this feeling to protect this young girl, and it had nothing to do with her looking exactly like Lily Evans.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I realise there is more of little Lily in this chapter than Teddy, but I'm going to make the most of the next chapter revolve around Teddy. Please review, it makes me write quicker :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long, but I've been ill and just gone back to school so yeah. I think I will make this a weekly update thing; I will do this on a Thursday and my other story Open Doors on a Friday. Sounds like a plan. Check out Open Doors as well if you feel like it.**

The Hogwarts' Express pulled into Hogsmeade, and after changing into their robes, Teddy and Lily followed the seventh years onto the platform. Teddy smiled as he heard the familiar call of Hagrid the Gamekeeper call for the first years, maybe some things didn't change after the war. Teddy bent down quickly to allow Lily to climb onto his back for a piggy back. He had to stop Lily from waving to Hagrid when they past him, he looked quite confused as to why someone so young was on the platform and why he didn't recognise Teddy.

The time-travellers were also getting many people staring at them as they walked with the Marauders and Lily towards the carriages, by both who had seen them on the platform and those who had heard of them from their friend. _I guess the gossip mill got a hold of this one quickly_ Teddy mused, but, he supposed, it wasn't every day that a turquoise haired boy and seven year old girl who looks identical to the Head Girl randomly show up onto the platform. Teddy chuckled to himself thinking about his situation in that light, it was rather odd. _It would be something that would happen to Harry. _

Harry had told Teddy quite a lot about his Hogwarts adventures, he didn't want Teddy going to school not knowing about anything and being bombarded with questions he didn't even have the slightest clue about the answers. He also explained about the war when he was old enough, explaining why his parents had gone to fight and left him. At first Teddy was angry with his parents, angry for them abandoning him when there were clearly enough people to go and fight at Hogwarts, but once Teddy had come to terms with what they had done, he felt pride in why they had done it. Teddy wished with all his heart that they hadn't left him, but he was proud of the cause that they did leave him for. It wasn't as if they had left him because they didn't want him. Harry had admitted that his Dad was a bit weary of having a child but explained that that was because of his "Furry-little-problem" as the Marauders liked to call it, and not because he didn't care about him. And what shocked a lot of people was that, not only Teddy was very excepting of his Father's condition, but that he wasn't also a werewolf like his Father. They had done many tests before the first full moon, but not a lot could be done except see if he transformed, which when the time came he didn't. The only side effect of his parentage was that he was a metamorphmagus and that his senses, like hearing and sight, were more advanced than other people his age.

Teddy was broken out of his thought when he was shoved quite violently forward, and Lily cried out.

"Oi, watch it!" Teddy shouted taking Lily from off of his back and placing her on her feet, making sure she was okay. They had now reached the carriages, and the four Marauders turned around at the sound of Teddy's voice, Lily was behind them talking to people that Teddy didn't know.

"Sorry." Came the drawled reply, and by the amount of sarcasm that dripped from the word you could tell that they didn't mean their greeting.

Teddy looked up and stared into the face of a girl he didn't recognise, she had crazy black hair and a smirk which clearly stated he thought she was superior, and her posture amplified this thought.

"Clear off Bella, go slither back beneath your rock." Sirius called, glaring openly at the girl who only smirked in reply. The Marauders were standing right behind Teddy, and he could feel James trying to pull little Lily behind him and away from Bella. Teddy recognised her slightly, and when Sirius called her Bella Teddy definitely knew he had heard of her, but where he could not place.

"Oh now, Sirius let's play nice. I was only apologising for walking into the young man. Bellatrix Black, well Lestrange soon." She thrust her hand in front of her, with an air that she wasn't going to be refused.

But Teddy recognised her name as soon as she said it fully. He felt his hair changing colour, to a deep blood red, as he felt the anger boil inside him. His jaw locked. She killed Sirius. If it wasn't for her his Uncle Harry could have had a more pleasant childhood. If it wasn't for her Harry would have had someone he trusted to love him. If it wasn't for her his Dad would have had a friend. If it wasn't for her Sirius would still be alive.

But Teddy didn't refuse her hand; he grabbed it and squeezed as hard as he possibly could with his wolf-like strength until he was fairly sure he had almost broke her hand and then released it, a stunned Bellatrix staring at him.

"Teddy London." And with that he walked over to the carriage, after grabbing Lily's hand, and pulled them both into the nearest carriage followed closely by the Marauders. All four of them were staring at him in shock, Remus was more curious than shocked.

"What was that about?" Sirius seemed to have found his voice, and the rest of the Marauders nodded in agreement looking at them curiously.

"I didn't know who she was until she told me her name was Lestrange; her boyfriend was there that night. He killed our parents." Teddy was quite proud of himself for coming up with such a convincing lie on the spot, and he was glad that Lily chose that moment to bury her head in his side. He thought she would make a very good actress in years to come, and mentally thanked her. He would have to give her some chocolate later tonight.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Thankfully the subject was dropped; Teddy didn't know how many more convincing lies he could come up with.

The rest of the carriage journey was spent in hushed whispered once they realised that Lily had fallen asleep, so Teddy had pulled her into his lap and she was resting her head on his chest.

"You're really good with her." Remus stated and Teddy felt a warm glow pass through him at his first compliment from his Father.

"I have to be. She's relying on me." Teddy smiled at his Dad and the other Marauders looked at the young girl fast asleep and a soft smile graced all of their features. Sirius felt a very strong urge towards this little girl, not as strong as the one that Lily and James had felt, but it was still there.

The carriages pulled to a stop and the Marauders climbed out, Teddy picked a half asleep Lily up after she refused to walk once he had woke her.

"But Teddy I'm tired." Lily complained as Teddy picked her up.

"I know Munchkin, but we need to go now."

Lily begrudgingly started walking, but pulled Teddy ahead so she could hold onto Remus' hand, the werewolf looked quite shocked but didn't complain.

"Will you swing me Teddy. Oh please Teddy, please!" She pleaded with her god brother.

"You better ask Remus." Lily's pleading eyes turned to the boy in question and he couldn't deny her when she looked at him with her emerald eyes. So the two seventeen year olds swung the little girl back and forth enjoying the sound of her giggling.

James watched his best friend with the two people they had met only hours before and smiled. It was odd how they had all bonded so quickly, but he liked this Teddy London and wouldn't mind him sticking around as his friend, and the little version of the love of his life wouldn't be a problem for him to handle, and from the looks on the other Marauders' faces they felt the same too.

"Lily!" The little girl cried out, letting go of the boys' hands and rushing towards the red head who turned at the sound of her name.

"Hello mini me." She grinned and picked the little girl up, placing her on her hip, this for some odd reason made James break out into a grin.

"Hey Lils, you can talk to Lily later we need to go and see Professor Dumbledore." Lily pouted but didn't complain when Teddy pulled her away from her namesake.

"Do you need us to save you a seat or something? Oh god we won't know what house you're in, you could be in any of the houses." All five of the teenagers looked at the time travellers with sadness at the thought of being separated.

"No, Teddy's in Gryffindor." The little girl stated from where she was holding onto Teddy's leg. Teddy internally face palmed at the young girl's slip up.

"What? But you've not been sorted yet. How do you even know about any of the houses?" Remus asked in suspicion, and Teddy felt a sudden pang of pain at the slightly distrustful look his Dad was giving him.

"What I think Lily means if-um" Teddy scratched the back of his head, "We read Hogwarts: A History before we came," Finding sudden inspiration at the second year who was holding a copy. "We read all about the houses and Lily said she thought I would make a great Gryffindor. Right Lils?" He sighed as she nodded, looking at him apologetically.

"Anyway, we should go and see the Headmaster. We need to explain a few things." And Teddy left before they could ask any questions he didn't have the answers to.

**A/N: I know it's really short and a bit of a filler but I will try to get a more of a plot type thing in next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I thought I'd be nice and put up another chapter because the last one was short and really bad.

**MissSadieKane: It's not a rewrite but I did find a really similar story after I started writing this I think it's called "Somewhere in time" so it's not a rewrite just really similar. **

Teddy knocked on the Headmasters' door, the gargoyle had let him past without question, and after the confirming "Come in" from inside he pushed the door open. Lily was still clutching his hand, and Teddy saw the Headmaster address them with surprise upon seeing them.

Lily waved at the odd looking wizard in her cute little well, but the Headmasters' confused eyes still stayed on them.

"Hello sir, we were wondering if we could talk to you." Professor Dumbledore gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"How is that you are wearing Gryffindor robes and look about seventh year, yet I do not know you? And you bring a young girl that is clearly not of Hogwarts age in tow?" Dumbledore's expression was not fierce merely curious so Teddy relaxed slightly.

"Well the story's a bit odd, I'm not sure if you'd believe me." Teddy looked down at Lily who was staring at the Headmaster as if trying to place him.

"Well we won't know until you tell me will we?" The Professor said calmly.

"I know you!" Lily exclaimed finally placing where she knew the man, "You're in one of Daddy's portraits, he talks to you whenever he has a problem. You always help James with his homework!" For a second time that night Teddy wished he could hit himself in the face, he knew it wasn't Lily's fault but this was the second slip up in one night.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore looked even more confused at Lily's out burst. Teddy thought it best to just get everything out, and then deal with everything later.

"Well we can evidently trust you, so, basically, we're from the future." The Headmaster raised his eyebrows but Teddy didn't give him a chance to interrupt. "I was getting on the train when Lily ran after me, my time turner fell out of my bag and smashed on the floor, so I grabbed Lily and then we were on the platform being greeted by Lily Evans." Teddy said this all very quickly and only stopped to breath when he had finished.

Professor was observing them with his piercing blue gaze, making Teddy want to squirm, but Teddy sat strong.

"This looks different from the last time I was here." Lily said filling the silence, looking around the room at all the different objects.

"And why, may I ask, were you here, Miss…?"

"Potter, oops, I mean London, well Mummy and Daddy were called by a Professor because James almost blew up half the school with Fred." Lily said simply.

The Professor looked delightfully surprised; "Well I need you to tell me the truth about everything, including your real names." He looked towards Teddy first, who was reluctant to reveal anything at the moment but knew he had to, to gain the Headmaster's trust.

"Teddy, Teddy Remus Lupin." Dumbledore didn't comment, but you could tell he was slightly shocked.

"And you miss, you said your name was Potter?" Here was where he looked most shocked, and Teddy couldn't blame him. Lily looked like the spitting image of Lily Evans and had the second name of the boy she most hated in all of Hogwarts.

"Yup, Lily Luna Potter. I was named Lily after my Grandma, or so Daddy says." Lily grinned up at the softly smiling Headmaster.

"Well quite honestly I've never had to deal with anything like this, but you can stay and learn at Hogwarts Teddy, you can stay in the Gryffindor seventh year dorm, and I'm sure the girls won't mind housing Lily. She can find something to do while you are in class. Now what have you been telling people?"

Teddy explained how he had told the Marauders and Lily how his parents had just been killed in a Death Eater attack, and how their now dead Aunt was meant to look after his little sister Lily but she was dumped on Teddy literally before he went through the barrier.

"So you are Teddy and Lily London correct?" Teddy nodded. "Very well, I guess that's all we can do for now, you said you had your trunk Teddy? Good, well we can just transfigure some of the girl's clothes to fir Lily, I'm sure the girls won't mind. We best go down to the Feast, the other Professors will be wondering where I am, I think we may have missed the sorting though."

They made their way out of Dumbledore's office and down the corridors to the Great Hall, and Teddy marvelled at the air of power the Headmaster held. Harry had been right about everything he had said about Dumbledore; he was mad but brilliantly so. He said that he enters from a different door to the rest of the school, so he left Teddy and Lily at the main doors.

The pair made their way through the door, gaining many stares, pointed fingers and the whispering started almost instantly, it did not stop until the Headmaster called for silence once Teddy and Lily were comfortably sat with the Marauders and Lily Evans.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few announcements before we eat, I take time to inform, and to also remind," At this his eyes shifted to the Marauders who were innocently looking into their laps and examining the table, "that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Also Mr Filch has added thirteen new items to his list of banded objects. One last thing, we have two new, well one new student and an accomplice, joining us this year. Teddy London will be joining the seventh year Gryffindors and his younger sister Lily will be staying with us due to some unfortunate circumstances."

All eyes turned to the two new arrivals, making Teddy's hair turn a light pink from embarrassment, which caused even more whispers, making little Lily giggle causing most of the female population to "aww" at her cuteness.

"Without further a due, let the feast begin!" And with a clap from Dumbledore's hand the gold plates in front of them filled with every food Lily could think of and more.

"Wow." Lily stared at the food, causing the Marauders to laugh.

"I know what you mean kiddo." Sirius grinned through a mouthful of chicken, making Lily scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"You're worse than James." Which caused the other Marauders to laugh and James to stare at her.

"You've not seen me eat yet."

"Oh no not you my brother." She explained, and Teddy had the overwhelming urge to hit himself it the face again.

"Our older brother," Teddy lied, it was becoming second nature by the amount of lying he had done today, "he moved away down South years ago, but he used to come and see us when we lived with our parents, Lily always said he had terrible table manners." The boys nodded, but Remus still looked suspicious, damn his Father's intelligence.

"So why isn't Lily staying with James?" He inquired.

"That sentence sounds so odd from our perspective of the names," Sirius put in, which was ignored.

"Well, we're trying to get in touch with him but I was the easier option at the time because Lily had no one to stay with, and we don't even know where James lives or anything so we're trying to find an address. Otherwise we could be just sending Lily anywhere she could get lost and not be found, actually, yeah Lily why don't we send you to James." Lily stuck her tongue out at her God brother, and continued to eat the pasta dish she had decided to eat.

"So Teddy what subjects do you like? You said you were home schooled or something right?" Teddy couldn't remember what he had said about past schooling, but home schooling lets go with that.

"Yeah, I like Defence and Charms. I'm not bad at the other subjects I just prefer those two." Remus and Lily nodded, and Teddy felt happy at getting his Father's approval. Harry had told him that his Dad taught him Defence, so Teddy had tried extra hard in that class wanting to have something similar to his Father.

"I like Defence, can you make a patronus?" Remus asked

"You mean that big silver wolf thing that Teddy can do?" Lily asked, finding their conversation more interesting than the one that the rest of the Marauders were having.

"You're patronus is a wolf? And yes Lily the big silvery wolf thing is a patronus." Remus smiled kindly at her and Lily continued to eat her pasta.

"Oh yeah it is, my Dad was a werewolf, so it reminds me of him." And once the words were out of Teddy's mouth he wished he could have taken them back.

"You're Dad's a werewolf?" The other Marauders seemingly abandoned their conversation joined in theirs.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Teddy knew it wouldn't be because one of their own was, but it might look suspicion if he wasn't defensive, these were dark times.

"No not at all." James answered with a discreet glance towards Remus, well it would have been discreet if Teddy hadn't been looking out for it.

"Is there any effects on you, you know like…" Remus trailed off leaving the question open.

"You mean am I a werewolf? No, but I do have slight side effects, like my senses are stronger I can see further, smell stronger that sort of thing. Like I can hear every single conversation going on at the staff table easily, I just ignore them. I also have more strength than regular boys would." He smiled at Remus, who seemed more relieved than he thought was possible for someone to, but Lily interrupted before any more questions could be asked.

"Teddy, I'm finished most of my pasta, and Lily gave me two glasses of juice, could I have some desert now?" Teddy looked at the young girl's plate and she had indeed finished the majority of the pasta, but Teddy being like her older brother couldn't help but tease her.

"Oh I don't know, I don't think you would like any of these deserts, I mean I know you have treacle tart." Teddy actually knew that this was her favourite, and wasn't surprised at the glare that she gave him.

"Teddy!" She whined and The Marauders grinned at the evil look in Teddy's eyes.

"Oh no, I think we'll have to eat them all while you watch, because you couldn't possibly eat a whole treacle tart." Teddy picked one up and took a bite from it and grinned at the murderous look Lily was giving him, James was quite shocked at the similarities in the little girl's glare to the one of his Lily.

"Ow!"

"That's what I thought." Lily sat there happily eating her treacle tart while Teddy held his nose now glaring at the young girl.

"You'll pay for that."

"I'm sure I will."

The Marauders looked at the siblings with warm smiles, they had all taken a liking to the new students, not so much Peter as he felt as if this new Teddy was getting more attention than him from his friends not that he got much attention anyway. Remus felt a strong sort of pull towards Teddy that he didn't with his other friends, but at the same time he felt cautious of the new boy, the way he looked at him made him nervous, like he new more than he was letting on.

James felt a strong urge; similar to the one Remus was feeling, towards the little girl. He felt it before, but watching her tease and be teased by Teddy made him feel so happy but he couldn't explain why. He just wanted to hug this little girl and never let go.

Sirius was feeling this urge towards the pair of them, admittedly not as strong but it was still there. Especially around Lily, he felt a strange pull at his heart every time she laughed or smiled at him that made him go to mush.

"Teddy I'm tired." Lily yawned looking at her brother through half open eyes.

"Oh Lily, Professor Dumbledore said you were sleeping in our room, we're not staying in the Heads' rooms this year to help you get settled, right Potter?" Teddy was glad that Lily Luna didn't look up at the sound of her actual surname, and was slightly proud of her.

"Erm, yeah right." James seemed to be stunned at the fact that Lily Evans was addressing him civilly.

"I don't have anything to wear." Lily voiced looking again at Teddy, as if he had all the answers.

"Oh that's fine mini me I can shrink some of my pyjamas for tonight, but tomorrow I can owl my mum to ask for some of my old clothes you're practically identical to me when I was your age, in height and everything." The new Head Girl smiled warmly at the half asleep Lily.

"I think it's about time to head off back to the Tower." Remus stated also looking at Lily, but also at Teddy, in concern.

Teddy pretended to be confused about where they were going as they joined the throng of students leaving for their various common rooms. He listened to what all the seventh year Gryffindors had to say, of course knowing all of the information they were telling him but he enjoyed the sounds of their voices. That's when a rather saddening thought hit him. Every single one of his new friends were dead in his time. Not one of them were alive. He suddenly started listening to them more intently as if trying to memorise every word they spoke, every breath they took. Maybe if-no when he got back he could show Harry his parents. He smiled at the idea and followed the Marauders and Lily to the portrait.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower." James stated gesturing to the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. So this was why she recognised him in his first year, makes sense now.

"This years password is Nightlock. Not too sure why." James just shrugged his shoulders and everyone followed him through the portrait and into the common room.

"And this is the common room." Sirius stated, flopping down onto one of the armchairs and staring at a few first years until they scurried away to other parts of the common room.

Teddy placed Lily on the sofa that was now free because he had been giving her a piggyback from the Great Hall.

Lily yawned.

"I think it's time for bed, I can take her up if you like Teddy." Lily offered smiling at him warmly.

"That would be great thanks Lily, considering I can't get up the stairs- I mean that's what it says in Hogwarts: A History, right?"

"Yeah that's right."

Lily groggily stood from the sofa and went to hug Teddy, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"G'night Teddy."

"Night Lils." He ruffled her hair and Lils went over to the Marauders who looked quite shocked but happy at the same time.

"Night Sirius." He pulled the small girl onto his knee, causing her to giggle, and hugged her.

"G'night carrot top." He grinned as she frowned at him, hopping off his knee to go and see Peter.

"G'night Peter." She hugged him also and Peter looked absolutely stunned.

"Erm, good night."

"Night Remus." She smiled up at the werewolf who smiled softly at her, bending down so he was at her eye level.

"Goodnight Lily, have a nice sleep." She grinned and gave him a hug, something Teddy was slight envious off because if he hugged his Dad he would look odd but Lily just looked cute.

And finally, "Nighty night James." She hugged him also giving him a kiss on the cheek, which made him grin.

"Hey how come I don't get a kiss on the cheek and smelly over there does?" Sirius pouted, and Lily giggled before running over and giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. Then running over to her namesake who rolled her eyes at the boy's antics.

"Goodnight Lils." Teddy said one last time, ruffling her hair before she left to go upstairs.

"Isn't she the cutest thing?" Sirius cooed.

"Yeah, yeah she's adorable." Teddy rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling at the fact that the Marauders seemed to accept him and Lily.

"So do you guys play exploding snaps?"

This caused, as Teddy had hoped, many games of exploding snaps, which turned into a tournament, leaving Teddy and Remus in the final. Teddy had always been good at this game, you had to keep a cool head and not panic which Teddy was known for, but it seemed that he was facing the man who he inherited this quirk from.

They had to finally call it a draw as the clock chimed midnight, and even though is was a Saturday the next day, they wanted to get in a bit of a routine before school started the next Monday.

Up in the Seventh Years Boys' dormitory Teddy was glad to see his trunk was placed next to a bed that had evidently been placed there for him, he knew it would be but he sighed in relief when he saw it.

"Well I'm turning in." Sirius announced once they were all changed, this was followed by a unanimous agreement and all the boys climbed into bed.

It wasn't long until soft snores filled the room, but Teddy stayed awake thinking about his day. It was by far his oddest, and living with the Potters that was some going. He had travelled back in time with his god sister, to his Dad and her Grandparents' second year and he was now currently staying with them until he found a way back. _Wow. _

He heard the creak of the door opening, and a slit of light entered the room from the stairway on the other side. Little Lily stood in the doorway observing all the beds until she saw Teddy sit up and ran over to him after closing the door behind her.

"Lils what's wrong?" He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep and all the other girls were already sleeping, I thought you'd be awake." Even in the dark Teddy could tell she had been crying and pulled his covers back.

"Come on. Get in." Lily climbed in his bed and snuggled into his chest, fisting the front of his t-shirt. Teddy wrapped his arms around her.

Remus lay awake and listened to the siblings talking, he knew it was invasion of privacy but couldn't bring himself to not listen.

"I miss Mummy and Daddy." He heard Lily say, and felt a pang in his chest for the young girl who had just lost both of her parents and was now in a strange place, full of strange people and only knowing one of them. It was better for Teddy because he was older, of course he probably still felt pain but not as much as the young girl and he would know how to deal with this better.

"I know Lily, you'll be home soon I promise. Now try and sleep, I'll stay awake until you do, okay?" Remus didn't hear a reply so he figured that the young girl had nodded, and once Teddy started to hum to her, it was enough to send Remus off into a blissful sleep.

A/N: You see that little button? Right under this? Please click it! I'll update quicker!


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw they look so cute." A voice penetrated Teddy's brain.

"Shut up Padfoot, you sound like a girl."

"They do look quite adorable though."

"Not you too Wormtail!"

"Shut up James and wake them up!"

Teddy rolled over and repositioned his arms around the young redhead who was sleeping next to him.

"I think we might have woke him."

Teddy rubbed his eyes and sat up, moving slowly as to not wake up Lily. He stretched his arms above his head and looked to the grinning Marauders, all still in their pyjamas from what Teddy could tell.

"What?" He yawned, stretching again and covering himself and Lily more with his covers.

"Aren't you two just the most cutest thing ever?" Sirius cooed in a very girly manner, but it caused Teddy's hair to go a bubblegum pink in embarrassment.

"Don't you sound like a little girl?" Using the same voice as Sirius causing the Marauders to laugh.

"I take offence to that." Lily sat up stretching and rubbing her eyes.

Teddy ruffled Lily's already messy hair and smiled "Sorry Lils." Lily only shoved Teddy and got out of bed.

"You look like my little cousin with you're hair that colour, she's a metamorphmagus too." Sirius pointed out, and Teddy tried not to smile at the reference and didn't know what to say, but thankfully Lily saved him again.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Lily swayed slightly on the spot looking at the Marauders expectantly.

"Oh of course Sweetheart." Sirius pointed to the bathroom that Lily skipped into.

The Marauders all went and did their own thing, James and Sirius saying they would wait for them in the common room Teddy strongly suspected that two certain Gryffindor girls would be down there. Peter sat on his bed eating a pack of every flavour beans even though it was only, what Teddy glanced at the clock, ten in the morning.

Teddy felt this to be the best time to go and talk to his Dad by himself, so he made his way over to Remus who sat already dressed on his bed reading a muggle book.

"What are you reading?" Teddy inquired, and Remus smiled at him.

"Just some muggle book, it's not very good otherwise I would recommend it to you but it's quite boring to be honest."

"Why do you read it then?" Teddy looked at him puzzled, but smiling because he reminded him quite a bit of Al.

"I don't know to be honest." Remus laughed and threw the book to the foot of his bed. "So Teddy lets talk, I hardly know anything about you." Remus smiled he wanted to know something, everything about this new boy he didn't know why he just felt like it was his duty of some sort to get to know him.

"Erm my name's Teddy Lup-London," Slip up number one today, "I'm seventeen, I'm a metamorphmagus and I enjoy reading." Teddy summarised.

"Okay I knew everything about from the last fact, so anything more in depth?" Remus shook his head in amusement.

Teddy was slightly uncomfortable with telling Remus everything, what happened if he lied and him or Lily went against it later, but his _Father _wanted to know things about him, and for the first time in his life he could discuss his hobbies and interests with him. To hell with security.

"Well now you've asked for it," Remus smiled as Teddy ruffled his hair and turned it bright yellow in concentration. "I normally play chaser when I'm playing Quidditch, I shouldn't have favourites but I prefer Lily to all of my other siblings," At which Lily cheered as she exited the bathroom and came and sat on Remus' knee, which he looked quite pleased about. "I like to draw, I'm a terrible cook,"

"I'll say" Lily cut in.

"Anyway, I have a girlfriend called Vic, we started dating at the end of the summer and things are great." Teddy grinned, he missed Vic he was going to see her after putting his trunk on the train on the day of the "Accident" so he hadn't seen her for over a week.

_I wonder if she misses me. _Teddy thought, it felt weird to him that his life was moving on while everyone he knew hadn't been born yet, save a few, and that technically nothing was moving for them and unless he went back to the exact same time it would be as if him and Lily just went _poof, _they were there and then they weren't.

"That was very in depth." Remus chuckled wrapping his arms around Lily's small waist.

"It's what you ask for remember."

Remus nodded. "So what's Vic like?"

But Lily answered for him, "Oh Vic's lovely. She's really pretty, but Teddy said that I was prettier," Lily smiled at Teddy, "She's got silver, blonde hair like her mum and she's really tall and skinny. She's really nice and kind and lets me play with her hair." Lily giggled.

"She sounds lovely, but no one could be a pretty as you Lily." Remus told the blushing little girl.

"You know that flirting with miners is an offence right Mooney?" James said walking in door followed by Sirius, Lily and Marlene.

"Lily!" Lils jumped off Remus' lap and ran into the older girl's waiting arms, where she picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Hello Mini-Me, is this where you go off to last night? I can't understand, it _smells!_" Lily giggled looking at her namesake with worshipping eyes. "Oh and my mum sent some clothes for you, said it wasn't a problem and that she almost had a heart attack when she saw you on the platform yesterday when she saw you two." She grinned over at Teddy who grinned back, which caused James to frown at Teddy.

Remus seeing James' frown tried to help Teddy with the case he didn't know he had yet. "Teddy was just telling me about his girlfriend, Vic, well Lils was telling." Teddy marvelled at how Remus seemed to keep everything in balance of everything in the group. Without Remus there would be chaos.

"That's too bad. The only attractive male in Hogwarts is tied down, or is it still hopeful for me?" Marlene joked, but it still caused Sirius to actually growl.

"James?" Little Lily suddenly asked.

"Yes?" the raven head smiled.

"Do you think Lily's pretty?" She asked innocently, but James started to choke on his own spit, and Teddy had to stop himself from laughing at what he knew Lily was doing. Everyone thought she was slightly dim because she was young but she knew exactly what she was doing one hundred percent of the time. Teddy smirked.

"Erm, yeah Lily-Lily is very, erm, pretty." James finally got out, and both him and Lily were blushing the colour of the girl's hair. But still Lily pressed on.

"Do you want to kiss her?" He thought he saw Lils smile, but it vanished so quickly he wasn't sure if he imagined it. James and Fred would be proud of her.

"Erm?" James intelligent reply rang out, and everyone in the room minus both Lily's and James were trying to hold in their laughter, but they all thought they saw the young girl's mask slip a few times.

"Because you said she was pretty, so you would want to kiss her right?"

Teddy mused that if this was the original timeline and they were meant to go back in time all along, that Lily had actually got her Grandparents together and therefore her and all of the Potters' lives were owed to the young redhead.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Lily smiled and grabbed Sirius' hand a pulled him out the door, seemingly unaware of the embarrassment she had caused.

"You think I'm pretty?" Teddy could hear Lily asked once he had followed Marlene, Peter and his Dad out the room.

"Yeah, you're really pretty." He could hear the nervousness and embarrassment in James' voice.

Once threw the common room and in the hallway there was a small trickle of students joining them on their quest to water and feed their insides. Sirius had a giggling Lily on his back playing the "yes, no" game, where you can't say yes or no or you loose and from the way Lily was giggling she was winning.

"Is your name Sirius Black?"

"It is."

"Do you have black hair?"

"I do."

Lily was quick firing her questions trying to catch Sirius off guard.

"Are you a Slytherin?"

"I am not."

"Do you smell?"

"I don't smell bad."

"Can you fly a broom?"

"I can."

"Do you love Marlene?"

"Yes. Wait no. Wait, damn I loose." Sirius grumbled to a giggling Lily, and spun around in a circle loving the sound of the young girl's laugh. He had never really felt paternal, but towards Lily he couldn't help it. He loved her, like a daughter or younger sister, form the moment he saw her, and he had messed up with his relationship with his own younger brother, maybe he could make it better with Lily.

"Marls!" Lily shouted from off his back, and Sirius quickly spun Lily so she was on his front and covered her mouth with his hand, knowing what she was just about to scream.

"Yes?" Came the returning voice of Marlene.

"Sirius said he uvhes yhew." Sirius managed to cover her mouth again by the end of her speech, as she had so charmingly licked his hand.

"What?" Marlene made his way over to them, but Lily didn't answer something else had caught her full attention. Something over near the seventh year Slytherins. Sirius couldn't understand what she was finding so interesting over near the slimy bunch because they were blocking the whole hallway, but something was evidently making Lily smile the way she was.

"Sev!"

Lily tore away from Sirius grip and bolted towards the Slytherins before Teddy even knew what was happening, and Teddy internally face-palmed. Of course she would recognise Snape, even if he were years younger, she had spent years looking at his portrait in the Head's office.

Severus Snape wasn't sure what to do when a young redhead, he had never seen before, attached herself to his leg. She looked up at him through her emerald orbs, and his breath got caught in his throat. It was like looking at a younger Lily Evans, the Lily that had been his best friend. And he didn't know why he did it, but he did. He bent down and picked the strange little girl and looked into her beaming face. She was identical to his Lily, even down to the freckles on her face.

"Don't you recognise me?" The young Lily Evans frowned at him.

"You look like Lily." He said honestly his voice oddly hushed.

"My name's Lily, we've spoken before but not in real. You said if you weren't in your portrait you would play with me will-" But her question was cut off.

"Put her down you slimy git!" Sirius voice rang out, but it was Teddy that made his way towards the odd pair.

"Come on Lils, this isn't who you think this is." He tried to coax her. Lily leaned back and looked from Teddy to Severus frowning.

"But you're Severus Snape, right?" At his confirming nod Lily hugged herself tighter to him, and Severus smiled at the fact the young girl wanted to stay with him and not the Marauders. This Lily was choosing him.

"Come on Lily." Teddy said firmly.

"No I don't want to go I want to stay with Sev." Her voice slightly muffled from the crook of Snape's neck. The other Slytherins were looking at the show in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Lily,"

Lily looked up at the softer voice and saw Lily looking at her, smiling sadly. She looked at Severus but then focused her gaze on the young girl.

"I'm sure Severus will let you play with him later, but we need to go and have something to eat otherwise you won't have any strength to play with him, and your play time will be shorter." Lils seemed to consider this argument, and then looked back up at Sev.

"Will you still play with me after I've eaten?" He couldn't deny her when she looked at him in a way that was so familiar but yet so distant. He didn't want to let go of her, but they were already attracting too much attention for his liking, so he nodded and placed her on the floor.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" She waved at him cutely as Teddy pulled her along. Lily Evans lingered for slightly longer sending him a thankful look before walking away with James who had waited for her.

**A/N: I thought that having a Sev and Lily bonding chapter all to its self. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? PUSH THAT BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I go now?"

"No Lily, eat your dinner."

"But I have eaten it, I want to go play with Sev." Lily looked up at Teddy from her; admittedly, clean plate and pouted giving him her best pleading eye which he tried to resist but was struggling.

The Marauders and Lily were looking at her with unmasked curiosity, that Teddy was not sure he would be able to explain. Teddy turned back to his god sister, and sighed.

"Yes we can go, I guess." Teddy felt quite uncomfortable letting Lily play with Severus he knew for a fact that he became a Death Eater not long from now, in fact he could already be one for all Teddy knew and Ted didn't want his Lils around someone like that. Not to mention the looks the Marauders were giving him.

"Why do you want to hang around with the Slimy Git anyway?" Sirius asked quite rudely and Lily looked offended on the half of her friend.

"Don't call him that that's really mean!" Lily looked appalled at Sirius, who only looked mildly shocked.

"I'll get the shower running for you for when you get back to wash all that grease off of you." Sirius continued not fully aware of Lily Luna's anger. But Teddy did notice and edged away from the little girl slowly, which didn't go unnoticed by Remus who raised his eyebrows. Teddy only shook his head and looked back at the fuming Lily.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a furious whisper, but Sirius only smirked ignoring Remus' attempt to stop him.

"You know you might want to be careful around him, he isn't the same as you and me if you know what I mean." And Remus face palmed at his friend's stupidity.

The whole Hall looked at the Gryffindor table, as there was an all mighty explosion.

"How dare you!" Lily screamed in Sirius face. "Just because he's a bit different doesn't mean that you have the right to be mean to him!"

Severus Snape lifted his head at that sentence hoping with all his heart that Lily Evans was defending him again, but was thoroughly shocked when he saw the young girl from before stood on the seat and screaming into Sirius Black's face.

"He might have problems but don't we all? I'm different and so is Teddy, he can change everything and you don't make fun of him! So what makes Sev any different? Why should you make jokes about the Slytherins? I don't see you doing it to any other house, so what makes them any different? They should be treated the exact same!"

And with that Lily sat back down in her seat as if nothing had happened, but the every student and Professor was looking at the little girl with slightly risen respect.

Teddy cleared his throat, stood and taking Lily's hand walked out of the doors. Teddy was slightly angry, it was unjustified because she was only a little girl but she didn't have to make such a huge scene. So much for trying to blend in.

But now that Teddy thought about it, getting into the Marauder's inner circle wasn't the best way to blend in. Actually it practically put a sign over their heads saying "Notice us" maybe that would have been subtler, not to mention his turquoise hair.

Teddy had that niggling idea push it's way into his brain. He had been trying to ignore it, but that hadn't work. The idea had struck him as soon as he had saw his Dad on the train. He could save them all. All of them could be saved with a few sentences. He could tell the Potters not to change secret keepers and Lily could have Grandparents and Harry could have a happy childhood. And his parents, he could save them as well. Tell them not to go out on the night of the battle. But if he told the Potters would there even be a battle? And what would become of Voldermort? This was normally when Teddy stopped thinking about it as his head got mashed with "what ifs" and "maybes" so he eventually gave up on that bliss. Or would it be bliss in the end?

"Hey! Wait!" Teddy stopped and turned to see Severus running towards the siblings alone, Teddy could practically feel Lily's happiness radiating off her. Teddy thought it slightly odd how attached she was to the portrait and now the teenage version of Snape.

"Hello." He breathed seeming quite awkward and not quite sure why he had run after them. His eyes flicked to Lily who was still holding Teddy's hand but then focused back on Teddy.

"Erm, I don't think we've like officially met. Severus Snape." He thrust his hand towards Teddy and Teddy took it with a smile, Snape hadn't done anything wrong towards Teddy in this time or his own.

"Teddy London, and this is my little sister Lily, who gave you an attack hug before." Teddy grinned down at a blushing Lily who buried her face in his leg.

Sev chuckled slightly, overwhelmed not only by the fact that a younger version of Lily Evans was currently in front of him but she also wanted to be around him. Just like the other Lily.

"Do you want to play with me?" Lily asked in a small voice looking at Severus shyly. Lily had told Teddy that back in their time Snape's portrait always said that he would play with her for real someday, he promised her. Lily thought that this is what he meant. Maybe it was, Teddy would never know.

Severus nodded his agreement and smiled kindly at the young girl, so tenderly that Teddy was quite shocked. Lily grinned back at him and grabbed his hand in the one that wasn't occupied with Teddy, and pulled both the seventeen-year-old boys towards the doors to go out on the grounds.

The air was chilly and once he saw Lily shiver Teddy accio-ed a cloak that Lily had shrunk for her and hugged it around her shoulders.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Lily asked looking around them, the wind whipping her hair around her face.

Both boys shrugged making Lily roll her eyes. Severus heart stopped for a second as he say a gesture that Lily Evans would have _definitely _done in that situation.

"Can we climb that tree?" Lily pointed to a tree that was near the bank of the Black Lake and Severus groaned slightly. Of course she would pick the Marauder tree. He watched as Lily let go of both his and Teddy's hand and bolt towards the tree and easily hoisting herself up on one of the lower branches. He was surprised that such a small girl could move that quickly.

"She really like you, you know?" Teddy broke the silence both of the staring at Lily as they slowly made their way after her.

"Why?" He had wanted to know this since she had ran at him. She didn't know him and he didn't know her, yet she had know his name and he hers.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Teddy chuckled softly, "She just took a liking to you I guess. She was standing up for you, you know in the Hall back then?"

Severus was shocked, even though he knew this was true, to have it confirmed made it even better.

"Really?" Teddy merely nodded "I'll have to thank her."

Teddy let Snape go up to the tree alone, knowing how much this meant to him even if the Slytherin didn't know himself. Teddy wandered over to the water's edge and picked up a few flat rocks, skimming them on the lake enjoying watching them bounce. When had things gotten so complicated?

Severus made his way to the trunk of the tree an looked up to see Lily already half way up, feeling his eyes on her she looked down and smiled waving to him with great enthusiasm. Sev couldn't help return her brilliant smile and waved back, enjoying watching her leap from branch to branch until she was right in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"You always promised me you would play with me." Her grin impossibly wider and she hugged him around the middle. Snape didn't understand what she had meant but still hugged her back.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She peered up at him her emerald orbs wide. "Because we're friends I can tell you can't I?" Severus nodded thinking it would be something small coming from the young girl, like she had a small crush on one of the Marauders or something.

"Teddy said I shouldn't tell, but you won't tell anyone will you?" He shook his head, and Lily bit her lip and looked around him to see her brother skimming stones on the lake, well out of earshot. She beckoned him closer and whispered something in his ear that he could never un-hear.

"I'm from the future."

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them and because I got so many I thought you all deserved an extra chapter. Anyway I wanted to run something past you. I think I'm going to put my Jily one on hold because I've got writers block with it and my main focus would be this one and I might be able to get two or more chapters a week for this one. But I also REALLY wanted to write another time-travel one where Lily, James, Albus, Teddy and Fred II go back to Harry's fifth year but Lily would be like 15 and all the others would co inside with that. What do you think?

**Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Favourite part of this chapter? Reviews make me write quicker, so review if you want to know what happens! **


	7. Chapter 7

Severus stared at Lily in shock? _I'm from the future. _That wasn't exactly what he was expecting and the way that Lily was grinning up at him she actually believed she was. Poor thing she must be so shocked from the death of her parents that she actually believed that.

But on the other hand, it might explain a lot. She looked exactly like Lily Evans and was comfortable with all of the Marauders and teachers. And she knew his name. She had known who he was just by looking at him, and he was sure neither the Marauders nor Lily would have said anything pleasant about him, but she had been almost excited to see him.

What was he thinking; he couldn't actually believe her could he? But a small voice in the back of his head was telling him maybe he wanted to. Lily was evidently related to Lily Evans, if daughter or granddaughter or maybe even younger he wasn't too sure, but that voice was telling him that if she was from the future Lily survives.

_Maybe she is mine?_ An even smaller voice in the back of Severus' head said. Maybe she finally accepts me. _But what if she isn't? What happens if she's someone's like, Merlin forbid, Potter's?_ Severus decided he didn't want to know and live in blissful ignorance. But if she had taken such a liking to him maybe they were related, _but she wouldn't call me _Sev_ if I were her Father or Grandfather, would she? _

He looked down at the young redhead who was looking at him expectantly as if waiting for a reaction. Stranger things have probably happened, what if they really were from the future?

"Do you not believe me?" Lily's eyes suddenly filled with tears and something unpleasant twisted inside him.

"No, no I just need to get my head around it." He tried to reassure the small girl, not wanting her to cry and smiled kindly at her.

"So you do believe me?" She asked hopefully, looking at him with big eyes that were no longer filled with tears.

"Well, could you do anything to prove it to me?" He asked kindly, he wasn't sure what it was about this girl but she brought out the best of him.

Lily was silent for a few moments thinking, what could she do? She wanted to prove herself to her new friend.

"Well I know that you love Lily Evans, that you were the one to tell her that she was a witch and her sister Petunia didn't really like you. You told Lily all about the magical world about the dementors and you also lied about no one minding she was a muggleborn." Lily paused to catch her breathe, but Severus was shocked into silence, only he and Lily knew about that, how did she? Even if she was related to Lily, how did she know unless Lily Evans herself had told her.

"How did you know that?" Severus cut her off before she could even continue, she grinned at him and he felt something funny shift in her.

"I always listened really carefully when Daddy told me about my namesake, I always found stories about her really fun to listen to." She explained simply.

"Lily what have you done?" The pair spun around to see a shocked Teddy stood before them, looking between the two of them in disbelief.

"What did you do?" And angry tint leaked into his question but he tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Lily was just telling me an interesting story." Snape replied, it wasn't cruel or snide he just stated it, making Teddy shift uncomfortably.

"Whatever she told you, you've got to remember she is really small. Lily likes to make up stories sometimes." Teddy laughed nervously, he was slowly turning hysteric. He had done so well for the first week of their stay to so far to not have too many slip ups, but this was by far their biggest yet. He knew he shouldn't have left the two alone together.

"No, she was pretty convincing. Told me some interesting stories." Snape smiled at the other boy, but frowned as he pulled Lily into his arms and rested her on his hip, but Lily didn't seem to mind.

"And I would appreciate if you kept those stories to yourself." Teddy replied, moving Lily into a more comfortable position.

"Is that it? I get told you're both from the future and you don't question me?" Severus raised his eyebrows, they were either very stupid or trusted him, and the latter didn't seem to fit so he went with the former.

"No I trust you, and like anyone would believe you even if you did go around the school screaming at the top of your lungs that we were time travellers." Teddy replied, smiling slightly at the mental image he had just created, and he could hear Lily giggling quietly. Teddy was sure he even saw Snape's lips twitch.

"Can we play again?" Lily asked hopefully looking from Teddy to Severus with hopeful eyes.

"Well he knows too much now Lils," Teddy sighed using a pompous voice that made her giggle again, "it's either that or we kill him while he sleeps," at which Lily mock gasped, "and what a waste that would be, don't you agree?"

Lily nodded and glanced at Severus to see him grinning at their exchange, so Lily continued. "I quite agree, either that or we make him look so silly he can' face going out in public." She replied seriously, but her lips twitched.

"We could help with that." Came a shout from behind them, and the trio looked around to see the Marauders with Lily in-tow. The smile on Severus' mouth turned into a blank expression that made the young girl frown at him in confusion, and to turn to look at the Marauders with a disapproving look.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus sneered, shocking Lily with his tone.

Teddy stared at his Dad as he always did when he wasn't looking, and was shocked when he didn't stop his friends from teasing Snape and even joined in on multiple occasions. Teddy felt something inside him go cold as he watched his Father and hid friends bully a boy that had never done anything to them, and was only seconds ago laughing and joking with him and his God-sister.

"You're a bunch of bullies, do you know that?" Lily glared at the Marauders and Severus let a smug smirk grace his features for a split second that only Teddy caught. "Severus, you shouldn't talk to them like that. It was rude and very impolite," The Marauders gave Snape extremely smug smirks, and Teddy was shocked at how his Father was acting.

"And I think you should both apologise."

This was met with many protests of "Never."

"As if!"

"When a monkey comes out my backside."

"Why can you tell us what to do?"

"Because even though I am under half your age it seems I have the most maturity out of the five of you." The whole group was shocked and looked between both Lilys as if not sure which had said it, that sentence was so similar of the two of them it was so odd. Only Teddy snickered.

"Finally someone else who sees sense." Lily Evans mumbled under her breath.

"Fine, I'm-I'm sor-sorry." James choked out as if saying it to Severus actually made him wanted to vomit.

"Likewise." The rest of the Marauders mumbled.

"Thanks." Severus grinned smugly, and under little Lily's stern gaze continued, "sorry." He spat looking at his feet.

"Good, now id it Dinner time yet?" Lily jumped down out of Teddy's hands and ran up to Lily grabbing her hand, dragging her towards school, but suddenly halted.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" She grinned when Severus grinned and nodded and continued to drag a laughing Lily behind her towards Hogwarts.

"I didn't mean that." Sirius spat at Snape.

"The feeling is mutual."

Teddy only rolled his eyes and walked after the two Lilys.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added me to favourites it means a lot. Now if you have any ideas I don't mind you giving them to me, because quite honestly I'm writing as I go along I have not planned any of this. Like it? Hate it? Favourite part? PUSH THAT BUTTON!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry it's late, but I was really undecided whether I should post this or not, but after much debate and help from my two one time betas I decided I should.

**Thank you to NarglesAreBehindIt and KitKatlover7 for reviewing this for me **

The next few weeks passed by quite peacefully, well as peaceful as anything could pass with the Marauders and two time-travellers. Teddy and Lily settled in nicely and Lily even began to sleep whole nights in her bed in the seventh year girl's dorm without going to Teddy, this secretly made Teddy sad he had enjoyed the young redhead's company during the night. She was his hold on reality.

Christmas was fast approaching and so was a Hogsmeade visit, Teddy had to calm Lily down after he told her she had permission to go with him to Hogsmeade as a "relative sent them a permission slip" and Lily wasn't allowed to be left by herself, so on the Saturday of the trip Lily Evans was stood in front of her Granddaughter smiling slightly.

Lily had been given the task of dressing young Lily everyday, a task that she had greatly enjoyed much to James and Teddy's amusement. She had put the young redhead in a denim skirt, rainbow striped tights, red ballet shoes, top and the black cloak she had arrived in. She looked adorable, and Lily secretly wished that she were this girl's Mum or a relative that let her dress her and look after her all the time.

She looked as Lily ran towards James, she had took a liking to the particular Marauder but she also had a soft spot for Sirius and Remus although she was oddly frosty with Peter. Lily Evans couldn't figure it out, Peter had never done anything to the shiest Marauder, but the young girl never seemed comfortable to be left with him and was often seen glaring at him, but no one ever committed.

Lily was shocked by the funny feeling in her stomach as she watched James pick up the young girl and spun her around making her giggle uncontrollably. She couldn't help the smile that threatened to split her face. Teddy noticing this beckoned her over smiling. Lily had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with the Marauder and the London siblings, saying that Lily shouldn't be that exposed to testosterone for so long, even if she was only seven. But she was secretly looking forward to it.

"Shall we go then?" Lily asked looking amusedly as James tried to see as the young Lily on his shoulders groped at his face effectively sending his glasses askew.

"Sure." Sirius smirked at his friend and pulled lightly on the young girl's ankle as he passed out of the portrait hole.

They all walked out of the castle easily and Teddy lagged behind and fell in step with his Father, and grinned.

"Hey Remus." It was a rather sunny day but bitterly cold, the wind biting at every centimetre of exposed flesh.

"Hello Teddy." Remus seemed distracted, he studied Teddy intently for a few seconds before looking away. "I wanted to talk to you actually Teddy."

This shocked Teddy, he had been trying to get to know his Dad as much as he possibly could but nothing he had done would arose a private conversation.

"Yeah sure." Teddy tried to keep any hesitation from out of his voice.

"How did you say your parents died?" He didn't look at Teddy as he said this only looked straight ahead as if ashamed of himself.

"I didn't." Teddy didn't have to fake his discomfort at having this conversation. The others turned and beckoned the pair forward but they waved them away.

"Well, erm how did they?"

"Death Eaters." And with that Teddy walked swiftly forward away from the stale air of the conversation.

Remus didn't mean to pry but something about these London siblings didn't add up. The others seemed to accept their story easily but Remus always had been the suspicious one, he'd looked up the Londons and found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Like they didn't even exist. No one had died with the last name London within living memory. He was going to be keeping an eye on the pair even if all the rest could swallow their story.

They had reached the village, and as Lily had never been, she was overly excited and wanted to see everything much to the Marauders, minus Remus as he had his mind on other things, excitement.

"Can I go to Honeydukes? I want to see all the chocolates!" Lily pleaded with Teddy.

"What do you mean see?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"I didn't bring any money with me." Lily told her shoes blushing slightly.

"I can get you some Lily but we do need the money we have for your clothes." Teddy told his God sister who nodded in understanding.

Sirius and James looked at each other and nodded. Sirius grabbed Lily around the waist and the young girl let out a shriek of surprise as the two seventeen year olds led her into the shop.

"We'll sort out her sweets Ted!" James called over his shoulder, following after his friend and Granddaughter into the sweet shop.

"I'm sorry but your sister may be very fat by the end of this visit." Peter said smiling slightly, "Those two don't know when to stop when it comes to sweets and they seem to have taken a liking to Lily so she will have enough sweets to last her a lifetime."

Teddy forced him a smile.

For the first time on his trip Teddy found himself avoiding his Father. He knew he should be trying to get to know him as much as he possibly could, but he couldn't ignore his suspicious questions and glances from before. And their secret was more important. He found himself spending most of his time with Lily Evans that trip. He found out quite a lot about her, she was nice and had a great sense of humour. But he did have to ignore James' glares quite a bit though.

What Teddy did find out though was that Lily was indeed warming up to James. He was the centre of many of their conversations, Teddy tried to talk him up as much as possible, he did want his God Father to be born after all, but he was surprised when Lily brought him up frequently too.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, making their way a large booth right next to the door while Lily and James went to get the drinks and food. Lily insisted on sitting on Sirius' knee, not that there were many objections made.

So Sirius had Lily on his knee playing "horsey" as they had both finished their lunch, James watching them in amusement, Lily and Teddy having a conversation about a potions essay that was due in, Remus was quietly eating his lunch lost in his thoughts and Peter was in the bathroom.

Lily Luna's head shot up as she heard a faint _pop_ from just outside the door followed by at least a dozen more. The sound was very familiar to the young girl. She didn't think anything of it, until there was an earth shaking crash from just beyond the same door. Everyone's head shot up at the sudden noise, and the door came crashing open and the owner of Honeyduke's came bursting in.

"Death Eaters!" She screamed and disapparated with the familiar _pop_ Lily had heard.

The two words seemed to stun every soul in the room apart from Lily.

"What's that?" She whispered innocently.

This seemed to wake everyone up, and everyone who could disapparated not even thinking about the young ones who couldn't. They were the only people left in the bar after everyone had disapparated, and it seemed oddly quiet. But the first scream sounded through the air breaking the silence the teenagers had been in.

They all drew their wands and headed towards the door. Teddy was very away of the seven year old that the holding his free hand, what was he supposed to do with her. He couldn't leave her anyway in case she was found, but he couldn't fight with her by his side. What if she was hurt?

He grabbed Lily's arm and the seventeen-year-old redhead turned to look straight in his eyes.

"What can I do with Lily?" The others had already left the safety of the bar and Teddy caught a glimpse of Sirius duelling a figure in robes, while older students were ushering the younger years up to the castle.

"She should go back up to the castle, one of the younger years will take her safely." She smiled warmly before running out of the door as well.

Teddy felt Lily shuddered by his side and bent down to her eye level. She was clearly terrified, tears streamed down her face as she stared at the chaos just outside the door.

"Lily, listen to me. One of the students is going to take you back to the castle, you have to go with them, okay?" She nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but what Teddy would never know because at that moment the door to the bar was blown off it's hinges.

Teddy instinctively shielded Lily with his body taking the entire blow of the door.

"What do we have here then?"

The purr of the unmistakeable Bellatrix came from behind him. Teddy stood blocking Lily completely from view, although he could feel her shaking against his back.

"London wasn't it?" She had her hood unashamedly down revealing her face. "Yes our master was very interested in you. Where's your sister? Oh there she is," She looked at Lily as if she were prey. "Yes he said to give him a call if I could ever get you alone."

With that she pulled up the sleeve of her left arm to reveal, what Teddy figured, was the Dark Mark. Teddy had never seen it and was glad for his blissful ignorance.

Taking advantage at her distraction, Teddy stunned her but not before she had she had she had touched the disgusting black ink on her arm. Teddy didn't wait a second, with Lily in tow; he bolted out of the bar and into the chaos of the battle that was ensuing in the village. There was no clear path up to the castle for Lily, and Teddy couldn't risk her getting hit by any curses.

"James!" Lily Evan's scream filled the village as and Teddy watched as his friend fell to the floor. Teddy ran towards them practically dragging Lily behind him, and waved his wand reviving James instantly.

"Thanks mate." Waving it off Teddy helped him off.

Lily screamed. Teddy turned so quickly he felt the muscles in his neck scream in protest, but Lily was hit like he thought she was screaming at the man, if you could call him that, that was walking towards them. Teddy had to hold in a scream of his won. He looked like a mutation of a snake into a man, and he was heading straight for them.

Teddy pushed Lily behind him, and saw from the corner of his eye James do the same to Lily Evans.

"London." Voldermort hissed as a greeting eying Teddy up and down. Teddy gripped his wand as tight as he could at his side, ready for attack.

"I hear great things about you, and I wish you to join me." His arrogance surprised Teddy greatly; his request left no room for argument. But Teddy had one.

"No thanks."

Voldermort's eyes flashed.

"Do you know who I am boy?" he hissed.

"I do, and my answer is still no. Now leave." Teddy was surprised that his voice stayed steady.

"Who do you think you are? No one can tell me what to do. How dare you! Crucio!" Teddy dodged the spell, but wasn't able to pull Lily with him quick enough.

Her scream echoed through the village. Her cries of agony ringed in Teddy's ears as the waves of pain shook her body.

The cursed was lifted and Teddy dropped to his knees and crawled over to Lily who was lying on her back, tears streaming steadily down her face.

Teddy looked up into Voldermort's face, and instantly regretted it. He felt himself be pulled through every memory of his childhood he could remember, every birthday, Christmas, cut or scrape. But as soon as it had started it was over.

"You're from the future?" Voldermort's voice rang out.

**A/N: Because of your long wait I might put up another chapter later tonight because you were so patient with me depends on how many reviews I get. So push that button! Favourite part?**


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy didn't look away from Voldermort's piercing gaze he didn't waver once. He heard Lily sniff beside him, and Voldermort didn't even bother to notice as James picked her up and cradled her as she cried, his gaze was planted firmly on Teddy. All the other fights had stopped and everyone was staring at the pair of them. Teddy could practically hear Remus' brain working a hundred miles a minute.

Teddy hadn't given Voldermort an answer but he knew it would be futile not to.

"What's your name boy?" He hissed.

Teddy didn't know what to do; he couldn't admit he was from the future. No. But what did he do?

Voldermort stormed past Teddy and over to James who looked slightly scared but protective of the young girl in his arms and the one who stood slightly behind him. Even with James' fight, Voldermort wrenched a terrified Lily from his arms and pointed his wand right in her face.

Her face went blank for a few moments as the enchantment took effect, and once it was lifted Voldermort looked oddly smug. The expression didn't suit him one bit. Lily on the other hand looked rather sick, and Teddy knew that she had just run through her childhood memories as well.

"A Potter?" Teddy heard James suck in his breath, and Teddy slowly looked up. Lily ran to him and Teddy picked her up feeling her hide her face in his neck. "Lily Potter?" Teddy could feel Lily's tears against his neck and tried to soothe her as much as possible by stroking her hair.

Even in the current situation James couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the name, it had a certain ring to it. He took Lily Evan's hand in his own and was slightly surprise when she gently squeezed his hand in her own, and he knew that if what Voldermort was saying was true, that this young girl was from the future, she was somehow related to the both of them.

Voldermort was eyeing the London siblings critically while Remus, Sirius and Peter made their way over to their friends; every eye was on the pair. Death Eaters and Students alike were waiting with baited breath to hear the answer.

"You're not a Potter that much is obvious, I couldn't see any parents in the memories unlike in the girl's. But you were incredibly close to the family. Maybe a Black? No you don't hold any resemblance. A Pettigrew?" Voldermort looked at him oddly as Teddy made a face, "No?" A smirk disfigured Voldermort's facial features, making Teddy feel oddly sick.

"So a Lupin?"

Teddy felt eyes bore into the back of his head, asking questions he knew he couldn't answer. Teddy stared Voldermort full in the face refusing to answer, continuing to stroke Lily's hair as she cried.

"Well if you won't tell me I'm sure the girl's mind has enough answers." He made a swipe for Lily but Teddy kept her out of his reach.

"Don't you dare touch her." Teddy growled, he had odd wolf qualities and they were always more defiant when his emotions were running high along with his metamorphic ability.

Something odd crossed Voldermort's face and if Teddy didn't know any better he would say it was fear. But Harry had said the only thing that ever scared Tom Riddle was Dumbledore.

"Tell me who you are." He hissed and his expression grew darker as Teddy's silence drew out. "Crucio."

Teddy couldn't risk Lily being hit again, so he twisted taking the full force of the curse on his back, dropping Lily onto the floor and falling after her trying hard not to scream as the waves of agony crashed over every nerve. His veins burned a cutting fire, needles pricking every inch of his body until he couldn't stand it any longer and cried out.

"Tell me boy."

"Just tell him! Tell him Teddy!" Lily screamed trying any way to stop her God brother from being in pain. "His name's Lupin okay? Teddy Lupin! Now stop it! Stop it!" Lily screeched at Voldermort, and Teddy had to admire her courage at screaming into the face of the most powerful dark wizard in living history.

In one swift motion Lily was hurtling through the air and landed with a sickening crunch a few metres away.

"You bastard!" Lily Evans stormed up to the Dark Lord after pulling away from James, and punched him squarely in the face. Teddy had to fight the urge to laugh at the odd expression on Voldermort's face as Lily's fist made contact he obviously wasn't expecting a muggle fight he was prepared for her to draw her wand.

"How dare you, you filthy little Mudblood!" He drew his wand and a brief flash of fear crossed Lily's face as she stood her ground.

"You have no business here Tom, now leave." Teddy's head snapped towards the sound of Dumbledore's voice, never in his life had he been so glad to see someone in his life. Every muscle in his voice relaxed. Everything was going to be okay, Lily was safe and she was going to come to no more harm.

"I said leave." Dumbledore boomed uncharacteristically, and with one last glare Voldermort disapparated in a puff of black smoke, his followers doing the same. Teddy was unsurprised to see that Bellatrix had gone with her master.

Before anyone else moved Teddy was up on his feet and running towards the unconscious body of his God sister. She had a halo of blood framing her head and her skin was ghostly pale her freckles looked oddly dark in contrast.

"Lily, Lily. Oh Lily." Teddy was unashamed of the tears that flowed from his eyes as he looked at the broken body of his favourite Potter. He stroked back her hair covering his hands in her blood. He felt someone put his or her hand on his back but he didn't pay it any attention, he was too busy worrying about Lily to care.

"Mr London, I need you to move so I can tend to the young Miss London." It took Teddy a few seconds to register that they were talking to him, and that it was the soft voice of the matron.

Teddy reluctantly moved from out of the way to allow the young medical witch access. He stood up looking at his blood soaked hands in disgust.

"Teddy?" Lily Evan's soft voice spoke out and he allowed her to pull him into a much-needed hug but didn't let himself cry in front of everyone. He pulled away from the redhead who gave him a warm smile. Teddy looked over her shoulder at the mediwitch who was steadily healing his God sister.

"Teddy, is it true? What Voldermort said about you being from the future, it's not true is it?" James seemed almost weary to ask, he kept glancing between Teddy and Madame Pomphry's back.

Teddy only nodded.

They might as well know. He couldn't get out of this one and Lily had already confirmed it by saying that his name was Lupin.

"It's true?" It was Remus who asked, he was looking almost fearfully at Teddy who had the sudden urge to burst into tears again.

"Yes. It's true." He rasped his voice strained from all the crying he had done.

The silence that followed was deafening, pressing onto Teddy's body threatening to crush the breath out of him. He didn't look up when he heard his Father storm away and didn't react when Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. He did look up though when he heard Lily call out in pain from behind the mediwitch. He ran up to her and knelt down beside her limp body.

She was breathing shakily and her face was still a ghostly pale but the halo of blood had vanished. Teddy stroked back her hair away from her face tenderly. Everything was okay. Lily was okay.

He was rewarded with a small smile when he grinned down at her.

"Please Mr London, erm, Lupin erm Teddy would you please move I just a few more checks to make on her and then you could carry her up to the hospital wing for me." She smiled at him kindly, but Teddy could see the slight wariness as her eyes danced across his face, presumably trying to see the resemblance.

He nodded and stood out of her way walking back over to Lily, the Marauders had presumably gone looking for Remus. Teddy stood next to Lily and smirked slightly as he felt her fidgeting beside him presumably feeling uncomfortable about the questions she wanted to ask.

"Go ahead."

She looked shocked at the sudden speech. "What?"

"Ask. But there are a few things that I can't tell you." He reasoned fairly.

"Okay." Teddy smiled at her eagerness. "Well I'm going to ask even though I know the answer, are you related to Remus?"

Teddy smiled "I am." He grinned further as he watched Lily look at him expectantly and then huff.

"You're going to make this difficult for me right? How is he related to you?"

"He's my Father." Teddy rolled his eyes at Lily's girlish shriek of happiness.

"I knew it! Who's your Mum?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't think you know her. Nymphadora Tonks." He grinned at her, as she nodded not recognising the name.

"Well I know Lily's not really your sister because you have different names, so how do you know each other?"

"I'm her God brother." He glanced over at the girl in question and winked at her as she sat up.

"Oh that's nice." She was staring at Lily longingly as the young girl stood up with the support of the nurse.

"Teddy will you carry young Miss Lily for me?" Teddy walked up to his God sister and scooped her up into his arms easily Lily Evans standing close behind them.

"Should we wait for the others?" Teddy asked looking around for any sign of his Dad or his friends.

"Nah, they'll know where we've gone." Lily smiled at the cute redhead in Teddy's arms, who grinned back weakly. "Can I still ask questions?"

"Evidently." He laughed as she scowled "Sure go for it."

"Erm am I, I mean, am I related to Lily?" She asked quickly then looked away and Teddy could tell that this was the question that she had wanted to ask from the start but was too polite to do so. Teddy felt the need to prolong her agony.

"Yes." And Lily scowled when he didn't elaborate.

"How?"

"She's your Granddaughter." Lily Evans bit her lip as if afraid to ask the next question.

"But her last name is Potter."

Teddy smirked "It is indeed."

Lily huffed "You're not making this easy for me you know?"

"I do."

"Okay I'm just going to ask. Do I end up marrying James or something?"

Teddy decided to just get this over with no matter how much fun he was having at her expense.

"You do," And Teddy was shocked to see a hint of a smile on Lily Evan's face "You have a son called Harry who is Lily's Dad. She has two older brothers: James and Al." Teddy was glad that Lily was beaming by the time he had stopped talking. But they had also reached the hospital wing, which was surrounded by the Marauders, and Teddy smiled as Lily tried to work out how they had beaten them back. Lily doesn't know everything about the Marauders just yet.

Teddy carried Lily into the Hospital wing and laid her on a bed, where she promptly fell asleep. Teddy stayed for a little longer until Madame Pomphry made him leave. The Marauders and Lily were waiting for him outside and Teddy grinned when his Dad smiled at him.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I couldn't update for the past few days because of reasons but I'm here now! Well thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited and whatever it is very much appreciated! Please review! It makes me write quicker, scientifically proven. Want to know what happens? REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry how long it has been since I updated! I know you all probably hate me but I've been in hospital and had exams as soon as I left that so Sarah's had a hectic past month. Thank you to everyone who reviewed though**

"Teddy! Teddy! Where's Teddy? I want Teddy!" Lily screamed as the nurse tried to give her a calming potion that the young witch was refusing to take. It was past three o'clock in the morning and the witch had awoken to the sound of the young girl's screams for her God brother.

"He's coming Miss, I've sent for him and his friends. You're lucky as well I'd normally make you wait but if you don't take this potion I might reconsider." Madame Pomphry tried to force the potion again but Lily stubbornly wriggled out of her reach.

"No! Not until Teddy's here!"

James chuckled at the scene as he entered the Hospital wing, he had never seen the mediwitch looking so frustrated and she had dealt with all of the Marauders and Lily Evans, who was known to be the most stubborn person anyone, had every known. To say he a little bit proud of the young girl would be an understatement.

"I dread to look after you in the future when you attend Hogwarts. Hopefully I might have retired by then." James chuckled softly as he heard Madame Pomphry mumbled under her breathe as she left the group of teenagers to deal with the stubborn seven year old.

"You can _so_ tell she is related to you." He heard Lily murmur behind him and chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He breathed with a chuckle, Lily smiled up at him and he grinned back.

They had already had the very awkward conversation they were both dreading more or less as soon as they had returned to the Gryffindor Common room. They had sat by themselves on the couch in front of the fire; everyone had left them on their own sensing that they needed a chance to talk to each other before they exploded with questions.

James didn't want to be the first to speak afraid that Lily might blow up at him with her fiery temper. They sat in silence that was sufficiently awkward until Lily cleared her throat effectively gaining James' full attention.

"So we get married." It wasn't a question more of a statement, and James had a very hard time not grinning at the thought of Lily Evans becoming Lily Potter sometime in the future, it was as if all his dreams were coming true and the stubborn seven year old girl was evidence of this.

"It would seem so." He tried not to sound so excited, but a definite smile was heard in his voice.

"And we have a son."

"Yeah."

And suddenly Lily was kissing him, holding the back of his head in place as she took control of his lips with her own. James grinned against her own smile and returned the gesture, when they broke apart Lily had a beautiful blush across her cheeks but she still grinned in return to his smile.

"Go out with me Evans?" She chuckled and nodded kissing him again.

James broke out of his thoughts as the currently stubborn patient hollered over at their group.

"Teddy!" She jumped out of bed, running forward and into the arms of a still half asleep Teddy who it looked like had forgotten his shirt and shoes in his tired state.

Teddy groaned into Lily's hair "Couldn't you have waited a few hours Lils before kicking up a fuss?" Lily merely giggled and dragged her sleepy God brother over to the chair beside her bed. The Marauders couldn't help but laugh at the defeated look on Teddy's face as Lily tried to make him brush the hair of one of the dolls she'd bought from Hogsmeade that day that she'd been playing with.

Teddy looked up at the sound of laughed and grinned evilly at the Marauders. "You know Lily, Sirius loves playing with dolls he was telling me early that he was very jealous of your dolls and really wanted to play with them. And you know what we've learnt about sharing right?" Lily nodded enthusiastically and practically flew at Sirius, dragging back to her hospital bed with her while the Marauders doubled over with laughter, Lily couldn't help but giggled at the sight of her Granddaughter dragging, supposedly, the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts to play dolls with her.

Remus looked over and smiled at his supposed son. He couldn't quite grasp how a woman had willingly reproduced with him, how he had let himself put a woman in that kind of danger, and Teddy he didn't even know if he was a werewolf or if he had any side effects. He would never forgive himself for plaguing someone to a life like his own. But he couldn't deny the happiness that filled when he looked at Teddy, his son. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that a woman had allowed him in her life, had allowed him to be a part of her. He couldn't help but smile at the way Teddy was with Lily, he obviously cared for her and that made Remus even happier.

"Now Lily are you going to take the medicine for Madame Pomphry before she has my head?" Teddy smiled sweetly down at the young redhead who looked slightly panicked.

"Will you hold my hand?" Teddy nodded and took the small soft hand in his large one, but Lily also reached out for James' hand, who was on the other side of Teddy, and James grinned at the electricity that ran through his veins as her soft skin touched his rough hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The mediwitch was finally happy to make Lily take her potion but the girl stubbornly refused to let go of either of the boys' hands so Remus ended up taking the potion with a laugh and Lily obediently opened her mouth for Remus to pour it in. It took a lot longer than it probably should have as Remus and Sirius insisted on playing the "Choo-choo train" with the girl making her giggle and everyone else laugh at the teenage boys. Peter tried to join in but the young girl would only stare at him in an unnerving way that made him leave her alone, as if concerned about his safety around her, which didn't bother Lily one little bit.

Teddy couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like for him if his parents and their friends had never died. Harry would have his family and Teddy could have his, they would have been happy, not that he wasn't happy now he had everything he needed as a family with the Potters and his Grandmother but they could never fill the gap that needed to be filled by a person's parents.

As if feeling his eyes on him Remus looked up and straight into Teddy's which changed to match his Father's that was his natural eye colour, making Remus grin at him. He felt something pleasantly squirm in his stomach at seeing his Dad smile when he knew exactly who he was. He wasn't rejecting him, he was letting him in.

They stayed with Lily for a few hours entertaining her and telling the stories, the Marauders were always the best talking about their pranks but the others had asked Lily and Teddy their fair share of questions, but soon Lily's eyes started to droop. Teddy kissed her forehead and tucked her under the covers before leaving.

It was light by the time they left, but it being a Sunday they could go back to bed and go to the kitchens later, Lily said goodbye to the boys receiving many cat calls from the boys as she kissed James good night but he didn't seem to mind about his immature friends only stared after his future wife.

"Well at least I know Harry is being born." Teddy chuckled, making James turn a brilliant red and making the Marauders laugh at him.

"Shut up." James quickly ran up the stairs much to the boys' amusement. Remus gave his two friends a look and Sirius nodded in his direction.

"Well I'm turning in, I'll see you all later. Coming Wormtail?" Sirius said standing up from the couch, which Teddy quickly flopped down on to.

"No I think I'll stay down here for a bit." Peter replied oblivious to Remus' look. Sirius sighed in exasperation and dragged his plump friend up the stairs much to Peter's protest.

Teddy chuckled watching them walk up the stairs "Subtle aren't they?"

Remus only gave him an uncomfortable look and continued to stand in front of him. Now that they were alone Remus didn't know if he actually wanted to have this conversation.

"I don't bite you know." Teddy gave him a devilish smile and patted the space beside him on the couch. "Ask away, I know you want to."

"Are you a werewolf?" Teddy chuckled at his abrupt question.

"I can't say I'm surprised you asked me that, but insensitive much?" He smiled at his Dad who looked slightly panicked. "No I'm not a werewolf, I do have a few side effects like being extremely grumpy around the full moon, and I tend to be slightly ill around that time too. I have heightened senses like my hearing; smell and eyesight are the best they possibly could be, I think I might have told you that earlier. James, my God brother, hates playing hide and seek with me because I can find him very easily but loves to make loud noises in my immediate proximity because I'm very sensitive."

Teddy looked off into space thinking about past times with the Potters, but Remus couldn't rip his eyes off of the boy in front of him. _No I'm not a werewolf. No I'm not a werewolf. No I'm not a werewolf._Remus couldn't be happier, he couldn't stop himself he pulled Teddy into a tight embrace that effectively pulled Teddy out of his daydream.

Teddy smiled, but inside he was screaming. His Dad was hugging. _His_ Dad was hugging him. His _Dad_ was hugging him. His Dad was _hugging_ him. And he couldn't be happier about it.

They spent quite a while talking about Teddy's child hood, everything from his home with Harry, to Hogwarts, to his love life which made Teddy turn a brilliant shade of red as he went into more details about his current girlfriend Vic, and Remus even persuaded him to show a picture of her, Remus had to admit that she was very pretty and was happy for him. They spoke about Lily and James and Remus was slightly shocked about the small amount of information that Teddy was willing to give, but didn't question it.

The two Lupin boys couldn't get over how odd their situation was but they were both incredibly happy about it. Teddy couldn't be more relieved now that his secret was out in the open he was now able to stare at his Father and not seem like he was odd, he felt like giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

A few hours passed until neither of them could keep their eyes open any longer and dragged themselves upstairs. They said their goodnights before crashing onto their beds, both smiling widely at how happy the other's acceptance made them.

**A/N: I hope you like that! Like? Hate? Who do you want to see more of? Less of? More interactions between…**

**Please review for me, I almost have 100 reviews guys! I'll update quicker this time promise! Also I thought I'd let you know, I started a story called Maybe things won't be too bad, right? But I've decided to that as a sequel to this because I thought it would be interesting to see hoe Lily is as a teenager but still the same kid as in this one, what do you think?**

**PRESS THAT BUTTONG PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND PIGMY PUFFS!**


	11. Chapter 11

James stirred slightly in his sleep, something soft was tickling his face making it itch ever so slightly, wafting his hand in front of his face he rolled over under his covers taking advantage of the warm cocoon that was surrounding his body. A soft giggle penetrated his sleep induced state but he swatted it away again causing even more giggles.

"_Oof!" _

James shot up in bed instantly.

"Wake up James! It's Christmas Eve!"

James gazed shocked at the seven year old redhead that was bouncing up and down on his bed in very clear excitement. In the background he could see Teddy chuckling softly and Lily stood in the doorway, Marlene behind her, both of them had their hands in front of their mouths in an obvious attempt to try and stop laughing. Sirius bolted out of bed flinging his arms around like a windmill obviously startled at the sudden noise, Remus only looked at him in amusement from where he was sat next to Teddy, and Peter continued to snore loudly.

James shook his head and grabbed the young girl around the waist, pulling her onto his lap making her squeal and giggle. He kissed her on top of the head and ruffled her hair. It was in fact Christmas Eve, the weeks had been flying by for the seventh years because between studying for Newts and looking after Lils, as they had started to call her so they knew who they were talking about, they had hardly had any time to themselves but they were trying to manage the best they could.

"Yes it is Lils, are you excited for tomorrow?" Lils nodded her head with such gusto James was worried it might actually fall off.

"But it's time for the Christmas Eve Potter tradition!" The young redhead started bouncing up and down again in James' lap, but the announcement caused Teddy to groan and flop back down onto the bed.

James frowned "What's that?"

Lils giggled and pulled James out of bed even though he was only in his underwear, making Lily blush from where she stood in the door way but James only winked at beckoned her over once Lils had pushed him cross legged onto the floor. She seemed to be pulling everyone onto the floor after waking up a very shocked Peter, Teddy being the only one that needed proper force from the small girl, the seventeen year old tried to make pulling him over as difficult as possible until Lils just kicked him to the floor and dragged him over much to the groups amusement.

"Well let's get started then!" Lils clapped her hands together and looked expectantly at her God brother who sighed and grabbed his wand, transfiguring an old sweet wrapper into an empty bottle of butterbeer.

"Great Teddy, you can go first."

"Wait what are we doing exactly?" Sirius voiced the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind apart from the two time travellers.

"Truth or dare." Lils said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sirius was obviously stupid fro not knowing. "It's a tradition in our house, every Christmas Eve Me, James, Al, Teddy, Vic, Roxie, Freddie, Lucy, Molly, Rose, Hugo, Dom and Louis play truth or dare and we can sometimes get Uncle George to play but that depends." She grinned from where she was sitting and gestured for Teddy to spin the bottle.

The group as a whole watched as the bottle span slowly coming to a stop pointing at Lily who looked quite calm.

"Now what?" The redhead asked and Teddy smiled kindly at her.

"I'm going to ask you truth or dare and you get to pick which one, if you pick truth you have to answer any question I give you and if you pick dare you have to complete the task that I give you. Get it?" After receiving her nod he continued, "So truth or dare Evans?"

"Truth."

"How long have you truly liked James?"

The question caught her slightly off guard and she knew that she was steadily going a brilliant shade of red by the way Sirius was grinning at her, damn Teddy Lupin.

She mumbled something under her breath, and Teddy grinned, "Sorry didn't catch that."

She huffed and glared at him "Since the start of Sixth year." And then refused to meet anyone's eyes as she stared into her lap, Teddy could see that this new piece of information shocked everyone especially Marlene who was trying to catch her best friend's eyes. James, Teddy could see, was grinning from ear to ear and looked like Christmas had come early, a day early to be precise. The only person this information didn't seem to effect was Lils who was looking around impatiently.

"It's your turn Lily." Lily looked up at her Granddaughter questioningly "To spin the bottle." She nodded and spun the bottle again.

Teddy groaned as the bottle landed on him, but Lily was grinning at him. "Truth or dare?"

Teddy inspected her face closely and by the evil glint in her eyes dare wasn't going to be pretty, but he also knew that the questions were going to be ruthless. At least with a question he still had dignity, right?

"Truth." And he instantly regretted it.

"So Teddy tell me, who's your Mother?" Teddy heard almost everyone in the room suck in their breath, but Teddy glared at his God Father's Mother.

"You already know that."

She grinned evilly "I know but the majority of this room doesn't."

Teddy looked around the room to see everyone staring at him intently waiting for his answer, most of all his Father who looked almost desperate.

"Nymphadora Tonks." His whisper was met with a heavy silence as everyone took this in, Sirius was the first to recover.

"My cousin?" He asked and after receiving a confirming nod he lunged himself at the werewolf who was sat to his left. "Moony! We're family!" Remus looked quite startled at this, but simply smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Wait! She's like four!" He announced looking quite shocked, but a sly grin slithered onto his face as he looked back a clearly startled Remus. "You old dog! I mean wolf." He grinned punching him affectionately on the shoulder. "Look at you getting all the younger chicks."

Sirius speech caused the rest of the group to laugh apart from Lils and Teddy, Lils because she was too young to understand and Teddy because this was his Mother they were talking about.

"Moving on." Teddy stated receiving an approving nod from his Father, making the group continue to laugh, he spun the bottle.

The group spent the whole morning playing the childish game, making Teddy answer some rather uncomfortable questions about his girlfriend and his life so far; Lils had to explain all about her family especially her Dad which James and Lily had taken complete attention to. There was a sad moment where Lils explained not knowing who they were before this trip and only seeing them in pictures but Teddy had to stop her before she said too much.

Peter ended up agreeing to go down to lunch in a dress thanks to Marlene and Lils received many kisses on the cheek. Lily had to agree to let James take her flying straight after lunch; Sirius' hair was currently a very sickening colour of green with pink roots, bright orange tips and the occasional streak of purple styled by Lils which he had to keep in until Christmas morning when the game was completely over.

Lils explained that the game continued all day but they often had breaks to eat and talk to the family, and everyone in the family had to play at some point but the adults normally started to play once they were a bit drunk.

The group walked down to the Great Hall together and weren't surprised to find the smaller circular table instead of the four house tables, as the majority of the school's population had left a few days before. The Marauders, Marlene and Lily had opted to stay with the two time travellers for the holidays because apart from the odd student they would have been completely on their own, and it was also their only chance to get to know the pair.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Greeted the Headmaster merrily as they took their seats around the table, filling their plates generously with the House Elves finest cooking. Teddy helped Lils cut up her food when she couldn't manage herself, making everyone who knew who they really were smile and those who didn't were completely oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. It was just a simple act but it made them feel so warm inside watching both of them together and how much they clearly cared for each other.

Everyone was shook out of their thought as the room began to tremble making the glasses full of juice to upturn and Professor Flitwick to be thrown from out of his seat. A blinding white light filled the room making everyone to cover their eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone, leaving two figures in its wake, both with wands pointed straight at them.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! :3 Well I've got the next chapter wrote and someone is looking it over for me, so as soon as I get say 7? Yeah 7 reviews I'll post it straight away! Great! I'll leave it up to you :D**

**-Sarah **


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Dumbledore was up in an instant wand drawn pointing at the two intruders, his back to the table blocking the intruders from view. He seemed to be in a defensive stance, which slowly relaxed within seconds and Teddy was extremely shocked when he put his wand away pack up his pocket. Teddy pulled Lils closer towards him and pulled out his wand as he could see everyone over the age of fifteen also doing.

The Headmaster turned around grinning. "Well isn't this just the most exciting year Hogwarts has ever had?" Teddy frowned but it was replaced by shock as the Headmaster moved to the side of the intruders. Stood there were identical copies of the redhead and raven haired couple to his right. The James look alike was a couple of years older than the one to Teddy's immediate left maybe by a few years, the redhead was the same age as him that he could tell. They were both in formal clothing which surprised him slightly, her red hair was tumbling around her shoulders but it was different from the locks he had learned to recognise as Lily Evans, hers was cut sharply and was a deeper shade of red with odd tints of jet black that shone through as she swiftly moved her head back and forth across everyone's face until landing on his own. She was in a beautiful emerald green dress that reached just above her knee and made her look gorgeous in Teddy's opinion.

Shock registered on her face and she looked extremely confused as she glanced around herself at her surrounding quickly noting all the details but this only seemed to confuse her more. She took a small step forward, swatting away the boy's hand as he tried to grab her, wand still poised.

"Teddy?" Her voice was cautious but steady, she had lowered her wand but Teddy noted her firm grip on the stick of wood. She took another step forward and when he nodded slowly, pulling the seven year old behind his back as he stood, the girl's face broke out into a grin and she launched herself into Teddy's arms.

"Oh Merlin! Teddy! How? How are you here?" She held him in a vice like grip but Teddy was completely startled, his arms still at his side and everyone was looking at the girl in shock, no one knowing who she was.

"Teddy?" The strange girl pulled away from the embrace frowning at him "What's wrong?"

"Lil they don't know who we are." The boy spoke stepping forward and taking the redhead's hand, pulling her back to his side. A small part of Teddy wanted to protest at his actions and this only seemed to confuse Teddy more. The boy had the same messy black hair and hazel eyes that he identified with James Potter, he was wearing black slacks and a nice dress shirt and tie, that had obviously been messed up, but on purpose or not Teddy couldn't tell.

"Who are you then?" Sirius voiced taking attention away from the professors who were ushering everyone who weren't the Marauder, Marlene and Lily along with the two time travellers out of the room, until it was just them and the Headmaster left with the intruders.

It worked because as soon as the new pair's eyes were planted on him they widened in shock and continued to scan the rest of the table's occupants, everyone was looking at the pair as they shifted uncomfortably and kept glancing at one another as if in a silent conversation. The conversation went on for a few moments until the redhead smacked her companion upside the head with a roll of her eyes.

She took a step forward slowly, well aware of the fact that there were still a large number of wands pointed at her.

"Would it be easier for everyone if we just put our wands down?" She asked with a sigh gesturing to herself and the boy behind her, _well _Teddy mused _if you could call him a boy, it would be more of a man_ for an unknown reason this seemed to bother Teddy rather a lot.

The general agreement was that the two intruders would place their wands into the possession of Professor Dumbledore who was smiling merrily at the whole group with a knowing eye.

"You didn't answer Sirius' question." James voiced eying the boy who looked like his twin wearily, his wand still firmly in his hand.

"Should I go first?" The girl turned to the boy who just shrugged his shoulders making the girl sigh and shake her head. "Well, erm, greetings?" Her companion snorted but the girl ignored him. "You won't know me, most of you anyway," her eyes darted to Teddy but then they darted back to James. "My name's Lily, Lily Luna Potter." Around the table everyone gasped apart from Professor Dumbledore who only smiled but no one paid him any mind.

"How?" Remus asked slowly lowering his wand as he noticed the young girl's eyes firmly planted on it.

"Well when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much-"Lily Luna's eyes snapped back to the boy stood behind her.

"Not the time James." His name seemed to create quite a stir around the table as well and everyone looked between the two James'.

"Well it looks like it's my turn." He walked forward and slung his arm around Lily's shoulder "I'm James Sirius Potter and I'm that thing's older brother." She smiled cheekily at "the thing's" best death glare.

"Can I ask a question before we get into the whole 'why are we here'?" Lily Luna asked raising her hand as if in school, after receiving nods in response she turned her attention to Sirius "What is up with your hair?" A horrified squeak left his lips and his hand immediately flew to his hair but the two Potters couldn't care less as they were too busy holding their stomachs laughing so hard.

"Anyway," Sirius growled "how is it that you're here?" The pair looked at each other then shrugged in response.

"No idea," James Sirius shrugged "All I remember is the party then," he seemed in thought but a gasped escaped his lips the same time Lily's eyes grew wide with horror "The Grim Reapers." His voice a dead whisper.

All the occupants of the room seemed to be completely confused as the siblings spoke in rushed whispers.

"How do we get back?"

Lily's steely expression unnerved everyone in the room including the Headmaster, as the young woman looked straight at him.

"Well I'm not too certain Miss Potter, I need to know how you got here first." James and Lily exchanged looks. "Could you show me your memories say an hour or so before you arrived here?" Lily nodded her head straight away but James seemed wary.

"Could I not?" He asked with an uneasy laugh rubbing the back of his head, causing the Marauders to blink and look between the two James'.

"And why is that my dear boy?"

But before James could stammer out an answer his sister burst out laughing causing her brother to glare furiously at her.

"You were with Amanda weren't you?" Lily giggled making him turn a brilliant shade of red and the Marauders grin.

"Shut it."

The headmaster had watched the exchange with interest, but now that his Deputy Head had returned he wanted to get down to business.

"Hello Professor." Lily Luna smiled at Professor McGonagall which shocked her but she gave the young redhead a tight smile all the same.

"Now your memories if you please Miss Potter." Lily seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Can I explain something to you before I show you? It would make everything easier for you to understand." She shared a look with her brother who gave her an encouraging nod. "Right, okay then. My Dad, who is James and Lily's son along with Sirius God son, defeated Voldemort when he was seventeen," this caused many shocked gasps and Lily to wince and hold her hand up before any questions could be asked, "I'm sorry but that's all I can say on that matter." She paused and took a deep breath. "For years everything was fine, people were happy in bliss that after so many years of mayhem that he was finally gone and they didn't need to look over their shoulders every few seconds. But in my fifth year things started to go wrong." She glanced over at James as if for support from her older brother. "But no one commented on it but you could see everyone getting worried. My Dad was the most worried but he didn't want to say anything. But things took a turn for the worse. People were just vanishing without a trace, families being murdered in broad daylight. There was a point in time where you couldn't go to Diagon Alley without seeing a shop in flames." She closed her eyes blocking out everyone and James took her hand in support.

"Do you want me to tell them?" But Lily only shook her head laughing softly at how weak she was being.

"King Mortem, stupid name if you ask me, and his followers took the name of The Grim Reapers didn't seem to have a goal as such like Voldemort, he just wanted to cause as much devastation as possible killing everyone and anyone he could, and our family were right in the centre of it. They wanted to kill my Dad "The saviour of the wizarding world" to prove that they were unstoppable, that no one not even Harry Potter could defeat them." Lily chuckled slightly "They haven't managed that just yet."

The room took on a heavy silence at the young witch's words, they didn't want to believe that not long after everything was peaceful devastation struck again.

"You can look at my memory now. I'll give you the last 20 minutes because that's all that's really important, actually the last ten but I'll give you the twenty."

Dumbledore took the silver sting from the tip of the girl's wand and placed it into a magically enlarged pensive for everyone to look into.

_The scene that met them was quite pleasant, they could hear music playing in the background muffled through the various doors and walls; Lily was stood in front of a mirror, in what seemed to be the main hall of the house, looking at herself with a critical eye, her nose scrunched up in distaste at the reflection. _

"_Don't pull that face you look great." _

_James stood behind her looking over the top of her head with his collar popped trying to tie his tie without success. He made a frustrated nose in the back of his throat causing his younger sister to laugh and turn to tie the offending item for him. _

"_Didn't I just tie this for you? Like an hour ago?" She asked with raised eyebrows when a pink tinge surfaced on James' cheeks, he walked away mumbling something about needing to see Fred and through the door to Lily's left making the music louder but once the door was closed it returned to its slightly muffled state. Lily only laughed turned back to the mirror. _

_They watched Lily try to fix her appearance for a few minutes, but then out of the corner of the mirror the group could see a boy with blonde hair starring at the redhead as she ran a brush through her hair. He watched her for a few minutes, she didn't seem to have noticed him only looking up when he cleared his throat. She didn't seem happy in the slightest at his presence and started moving at once._

"_Lily, come on we need to talk." He grabbed her elbow so she couldn't walk off, but Lily jerked her arm from out of his reach instantly as if burnt._

"_I have nothing to say to you." She all but spat in his face with so much venom he visibly winced. She stalked out the front door and into the night of the front garden. The boy followed her outside and sat down on the bench she had just slumped on to. They both looked straight ahead, but the blonde boy kept glancing at her and at her dress with an awed expression that she seemed to be ignoring._

"_I need to go back inside. It's my family that's holding this thing anyway." Lily went to stand up but the boy pulled back down beside him, she still wasn't looking at him._

"_You hate these parties just as much as I do. Please can't we just talk?" The young witch made a noise in the back of her throat that the boy seemed to take as permission. "I'm sorry Lily, really I am, but what was I meant to do?"_

"_What were you meant to do?" She fumed "You were meant to stand up for me! Not let them treat me like you did! I was scared and embarrassed and all you did was stand and watch!" _

"_They're my family Lily." _

"_All the more reason! You were meant to put me first! Protect me! Not your family's honour! Prove to me that you do love me as much as you claim to!" Lily was glaring at the boy making him cower but you could see the tear that shone clearly in her eyes as she let her insecurities show. "Or was that a lie as well?"_

_This time the boy didn't even try to stop her as she stood up, but before she reached the house she stopped dead in her tracks. The boy seemed to notice her frozen posture and quickly made his way over to her._

"_What-" But was quickly silenced by Lily's hand, she pointed over at the trees over at the end of the garden. The boy froze too. The group couldn't see what she was pointing to, until figures started walking out of the forestry, they were dressed like the traditional Grim Reapers from the muggle fairy tale and there seemed to be over twenty of them just in the from yard. _

_Screams issued from the house as Lily and the boy ran blindly into the house to see that the Grim Reapers had made their way into the house itself. There seemed to be over a hundred people in this room alone but Lily was looking frantically around the room until her gaze fell on her brother and she ran straight for him. Jets of light flew by her missing her by inches and she was vaguely aware of the fact that the boy was hot on her heels._

"_James!" _

_The boy in question looked up and met her eyes, he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him. _

"_Where are the others?" James yelled over the shouts of incantations and screams of the guests. Lily looked around herself frantically._

"_I don't know! I was with-"She was cut off as a jet of green light flew past the tips of James' hair and she pulled him behind one of the many plants in the room._

"_Okay we need to get you out of here Lily! As quickly as possible, it's not safe." The room was suddenly plunged into dark only the light of flying spells lighting up the room. James pulled his little sister close to him and into a hug. This relief was short lived though. _

"_Well, well what do we have here?" _

_The plant was thrown across the room and Lily was roughly pulled from her brother's embrace. She felt the pressure of a wand pressed to her throat instantly and her lungs froze as she tried to breathe. _

"_Miss Potter is it?" The gruff voice whispered in her ear making Lily struggle "Oh feisty, I don't think we've been properly introduce. Oh yes I'm going to have lots of fun with you." He kissed her ear making Lily wanted to gag and James scream in frustration and pull more viciously against his capturers. _

"_Don't you dare touch her, you piece of filth!" James spat pulling again at the arms that were holding him._

"_Now now, Mr Potter. It's only fair to share." He cackled down Lily's ear making her shiver in disgust. She could feel him pulling his wand from out of his pocket and knew this would be his only chance. Throwing her foot back she struck him between the legs making him drop his wand. He screamed in pain but that wasn't what Lily was watching. The dropped wand sprouted sparks that bounced off the opposite wall and when one of the other Grim Reapers tried to fire another curse at her they collided, sending the room into a blinding light. Lily lunged for her older brother who caught her easily and then everything went black. _

**A/N: LOOK GUYS I DID IT! Thank you so much for the reviews they were great and if you have any questions feel free to ask! Please review! I can't promise another chapter will be this quick but I'm working on it as fast as I can, but I am going on holiday for two weeks on Thursady so it might be after that that I update :/ I'll make you a deal if I get 15 reviews before Wednesday night I'll update before I go away? Deal? Thank you to cflat for giving me this idea of bringing another Lily back as well! Remember the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write :3**

**-Sarah! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: *Ducks as readers through laptops at my head* Guys I m so sorry but I had so much trouble with this chapter, it was quite complicated to write and I m still not happy with it but i thought you deserved the update. Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas and let me share ideas with. I also realise i haven t put a disclaimer in for a while or at all so I own nothing everything is JK Rowling s. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed/ subscribed/ favourited it means a lot! I also changed my pen name I used to be MissMarauderette13 to anyone who's confused, I really didn't like it so yeah. Anyway on with the story.

The silence that settled on the Great Hall made Lily squirm next to her brother, who was aimlessly looking around the Dining room with his hands in his pockets. Everyone was starring at the pair and it annoyed the seventeen year old redhead that her brother hadn to seemed to notice.

Elbowing him in the ribs to get his attention James looked on at the group with his signature cheeky grin, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Any questions?"

Lily wished her idiotic brother had said anything but that as every single person voiced their queries on their existence and journey here. The babble continued until it was at an unearthly volume for the amount of people within the room, she was starting to think her Grandfather and his best friend had magically amplified their voices so they could be heard.

"SHUT IT!"

Once everyone was startled into silence, Lily smiled and voiced her answer at a normal volume. "Now children," She specifically looked at the two boys with their wands at their voice box, "We will do this in an organized manor that won t make me want to kill you all."

She ignored the amused looks that passed over the boys, and directed her gaze at the small but persistent hand that was waving in the air, she looked over at the small girl and had the over whelming sense of deja vu.

"Yes?" The little girl grinned at her.

"Are you really me?" Lily just nodded, she remembered everything about this trip and it was odd seeing it from this perspective, in some way she knew she had been coming here again, but she d pushed it away to the back of her mind until she d actually entered the Great Hall, something had clicked in the back of her head. She couldn t remember everything because she d obviously only been seven but she could remember quite a lot, she remembered more from when she was fifteen, but that was a different story entirely.

The little girl looked extremely pleased with this answer and grinned at her. "You're really pretty." Lily chuckled at her.

Lily then looked at Professor Dumbledore, who was studying them carefully. "Do you remember everything from your visit from when you were this little girl?" He gestured towards the seven year old who was trying to get her GrandFather to pick her up.

"Yes, but I didn t really think about it until just now, well that's a lie I thought about it when I was fifteen, but that's another story for another time. I didn't really register that this would be happening because I was so young but I don't know it hasn't really been at the front of my mind the last couple of years."

The Professor just nodded, whispered something in Professor McGonagall s ear that made her eyes widen slightly, and left leaving the room in silence again.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." James laughed from beside her, causing her to roll her eyes as everyone laughed uncomfortably.

"Do you think you'll be able to get back?" The boy Lily recognised as Peter Pettigrew voiced, Lily tried her hardest not to glare at him but shrugged her shoulders.

"That eager to get rid of us?" James tried to play it off as a joke but Lily knew it wasn t fully as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and all eyes were drawn to her, she was shocked as the young girl, who looked uncannily similar to her Head Girl, grinned at her with affection.

"I see your hair was always in the bun then? Oh! And the glare of doom has been invented in this time as well? I thought you created that all for me Minnie! I'm offended!" Everyone looked at the Lily look alike in shock, and the Marauders (well James and Sirius) with slightly impressed looks.

"Excuse me?" The Deputy Headmistress was so shocked to be addressed by the girl in such an informal and casual manner that she didn t sound stern. She was shocked that hearing the words she immediately thought of two specific boys had said them, and it that moment she knew that she was related to at least one.

"You told me, Mandi and Ali that it was specifically our detention glare?" She used air quotes around the word detention and pouted like a child at the end.

The Professor was shocked but quickly scowled at the girl, making her grin and shout there it is before she glared at the boys who were laughing at her. "You know me in the future?"

Somewhere inside her sighed in relief that she knew she was going to live up until the girl's age, and from she was describing through a war.

"You're my Godmother." Lily Potter, the name still sounded odd even in her mind, said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" The girl just nodded and made a sound of affirmation.

Teddy stared at the girl trying to get his head around the fact that she was the younger girl that was now holding his hand swinging off of it. She certainly looked like the Lily that he had grown quite close to over the past few months.

"Lily?" The girl in mention swiveled her eyes towards him and grinned broadly at him making him think of the seven year old besides him. He believed her.

"Can I have a hug now that won end with me being pried off of you and you looking like you'd seen a basilisk?" He laughed and opened his arm letting her fly into them hugging him tightly. He was hit with the overwhelming aroma of the Potter household. He hugged her just as tightly back.

"This is so odd, we're the same age!" She exclaimed as she stepped back from him, looking at her oldest brother in wonder.

McGonagall got everyone's attention and sat them back down at the table, Lily and James Potter sitting next to each other eying the men that they had wanted to meet since they were told about the Marauders when they were younger.

"Now I think it s safe to say there needs to be a few alterations to certain people," She looked over at the new arrivals and they grinned at her, "I think it s fair to say that there needs to be a few visual alterations."

She eyed the two of them coming up stumped except glamour charms that wouldn't last longer than a few hours.

"We know a spell." Lily volunteered gesturing to her and her brother, he looked at her in confusion. "You know the prank we did in my second year with the hair..." She trailed off when her brother grinned and nodded, gaining the attention of the Marauders at the mention of a prank. "Don't worry Minnie, we've got the visual thing sorted."

McGonagall nodded with pursed lips not looking forward to when another generation of Potters entered the castle."What about names? We can't have you as Potter for obvious reasons and I think having a Lily and James would rise too much suspicion."

Lily offered her name up to be slightly altered to being addressed as Lila as it was only one letter different and James agreed after much persuasion to let everyone call him Jamie. Lila smirked at him and he glared at her.

"What about surnames?"

Teddy raised his hand "Lily accidentally let slip on the first day that she had a brother called James," The Marauders and Lily nodded remembering the little girl's slip up. "We could just say that we are siblings and that Lila was studying in America and because of the recent death of our parents has come back over but wasn't able to until a few days ago. And James has only just found out where we were and has been allowed to stay in the castle?"

Lila grinned at him "You always were the best one to come up with cover stories for pranks."

Sirius couldn t help himself "You do pranks?"

Jamie grinned at him "We'll brainstorm later."And turned back to the Professor.

"London then? Lila and Jamie London?"

Various nods confirmed explained that the Headmaster was going to cast a simple memory charm on the other students that were in the hall on their arrival so that they wouldn't remember them entering in a flash of light. It was explained that both the new siblings would be staying in a dorm with the Marauders seeing as everyone that was staying in that room knew who they actually were, whereas no one in Lily Evan's room did. They were all given strict rules on not to tell anyone they didn't know they could trust, as no one apart from the people in this room knew about Teddy and Lily.

"Actually that's not completely true." Teddy voiced cringing slightly. "Severus Snape knows, Lily told him that day she first saw him..." but he was interrupted by a very girly squeal from on the other side of the table.

"Oh my Merlin, Sev is here?" Lila was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement at being able to meet her childhood friend when they were the same age at last and he wasn t in a portrait.

"What is it with you and the slime ball?" Sirius actually cowered at the look the other girl was giving him and then the smaller girl joined in realising what he had said.

"Is he here?" Lila asked the Professor in excitement.

"Yes Mr Snape is currently in the Slytherin Common room, he decided he didn't want to join us at the table." Lila squealed again making her brother roll his eyes.

"Anyway I think we ve had enough excitement for tonight, off up to the tower I think."

"Thank Merlin, I get out of this death trap." Lila sighed pulling at the front of green dress, making all male eyes to flick towards her body. Jamie glared at them protectively and Lily glared at her boyfriend.

Lila noticing her Grandmother s glare piped up "Don't worry he's imagining it's you in this," she stroke a pose as we re practically identical anyway. "Right Pops?" She winked at the reddening turned towards the other Marauder that had grabbed his attention as her Grandparents spoke in hushed whispered grinning flirtingly at each other.

"Hello Padfoot." Sirius seemed slightly shocked at being addressed this way by the girl but grinned at her anyway. "I quite like your work by the way, what with the map and all the pranks it really made me think sometimes on how to beat you." She grinned at they started a comfortable and easy going banter.

Jamie caught up with his name sake and that of his sister as they started to leave the Great Hall, he walked between them wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Hello, James Sirius Potter don't think we've been properly introduced," he laughed as they both looked quite uncomfortable and with drew his arms. "I'm sorry but it was the perfect opportunity to make you uncomfortable and I couldn t let it pass me by."

It was odd to see them holding hands, because to Jamie this was like looking at him and his little sister and for them to be stood almost intimately close to one another actually make him feel slightly sick. James noticed the look on the other boy's face and grinned at him before kissing his girlfriend right on the lips in front of him quite passionately, he only stopped because he couldn't hold in the laugh any longer at the gagging sound the boy was making.

"That's not cool that s like looking at me or Al snogging our little sister."

"Who's snogging me?" Lila made her way towards them with the younger version of herself on her back in a piggyback.

"Hey Lil, you've fooled all those muggle primary schools that said it was impossible to pick yourself up." But Lila was glaring at her brother to listen to last part of the sentence.

"Don't call me that."

"Do you not like it?" Lily asked her confused, she didn't mind the name, she actually quite liked it when James referred to her as it.

"No I actually like it but only Mandi and Ali are allowed to call me that." She stated still glaring at her older brother.

"Excuse her for being rude, her and her friend Amanda and Alice only let each other call themselves by those specific names because they're awkward."

* * *

Teddy held open the door for his Dad and Peter as they entered the common room to find in completely empty, they had decided to take the long route to the common room so that they could get more comfortable before going to bed. Jamie had had to actually throw his younger sister over his shoulder to stop her from going down into the dungeons to see her childhood friend. This had lead to how they knew where the common room, which had made the pair uncomfortable and the topic of conversation had been quickly changed.

"Well I'm beat." Remus stated not even bothering to sit down on the couch so he could go straight on upstairs.

"Yeah I'll come up with you Moony." Peter stretched and headed up the stairs without waiting for his friends, causing Lila to roll her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired" Lila stated smiling up at the werewolf not being as well acquainted with him as much as the others. This was met with general agreement and after everyone had said goodbye to the two Lilys that headed up the girl s staircase, Lila looked after them with longing.

"I still don t see why I can t stay up there with them." She stated crossing her arms over her rolled his eyes

"Because what if one of the girls came home early, or one of the younger years came to look for their Head Girl? And they would just see a carbon copy of her in another bed?" He didn't finish his rant as his younger sister was already half way up the stairs, he followed after chuckling.

"Okay how do you want to do this?" Lila asked looking at the only spare bed, there always had been two extra beds in the marauder s room, they d never been able to explain it but now Teddy was using one and there was another spare one. Looks like we're bunking together Jamie! It'll just be like the weekends at shell cottage from when we were younger." She stated flicking her wand over her dress and transfiguring them into a pair of comfortable. "Transfiguration always was my best subject." She explained to the questioning looks. She waved her wand over her brother's robes also shifting them into a pair of comfortable pants and a plain white Marauders watched in amusement as they climbed into bed together and tried to get comfortable.

"Move your ass James!" Lila shoved the boy over until she could fit her body actually into the bed.

"Yes but now I'm practically out the bed Lily!" He moved again and spun around causing the redhead to fall out of the bed with a painful thud. She glared at him with fire.

"I will get you."

She climbed into the double bed and grabbed the quilt, wrapping herself in it so that she was in a cocoon leaving her brother bare. The boys laughed as they watched Jamie pounce on the girl causing them both just to topple off the bed.

"OWE! JAMIE GET OFF ME!" Lila voice was muffled by the quilt. "

"Only if you agree to let me have my quilt and to stay on your side of the bed." There was a noise of affirmation and he got up to let his sister back in bed. They cuddled together comfortably in the middle of the bed, making James sigh with envy wishing it was him and his Lily safely tucked up in bed.

A/N: Okay great! I've decided to do a bit of a competition. Whoever is me 200th reviewer (if it gets that high i hope it does) gets to either add something to this story or if it s too late in this story the next one in the series. We d discuss plot lines and you could add any detail however big or small into my the more you review the closer we get to that goal. I'm currently working on the next chapter but if I get 20 reviews before Friday I promise to update by Friday night at midnight GMT! If you have any questions you can either PM me or you can follow me on tumblr: .com :D Happy reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry for the number of typos in the last chapter, but I just got a new computer and ****fan fiction didn't like it so it messed everything up. Anyway this is the next chapter, I'm sorry if everything has been all over the place but I don't plan this story in advance all that much I just write all the ideas that happen to come into my head and I know it's not the best idea but I don't find it as fun to write to a plan so you know.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ferret assassin nin for her amazing reviews because it was because of them that I decided to write this chapter! Okay on with the chapter!**

* * *

****She sat looking at him, he was only a few strides away, sat there reading a text book that was far too advanced for his year. She could easily go over and talk to him and it would be a memory she would treasure forever, locked away as her own private keep sake. It wouldn't mess anything up she would be perfectly safe, but there again would she? They said that everything she does would have already happened if she decided to do them, but if she did something drastic it could actually change a lot. This had confused her greatly so small things didn't matter but big things did. It was this reason they couldn't tell them on to trust Peter, they couldn't tell Remus to stay at home the night of the battle because it would change everything and they didn't know how big the effect would be at home.

She saw him turn the page again and ran her hand through her jet black hair. She frowned to herself. She didn't like the charm that was on her hair but it really was the only charm they knew that would last for the required time that they needed. She remembered all of the Marauders laughing at her except James who was just grinning at her, she supposed he was grinning at the idea of a girl looking just like his girlfriend except with his hair.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" She'd opened her eyes to the face of her brother's unusually close to hers, but there was something different about it the nose was longer and his glasses a different shape. Her eyes had widened when she remembered yesterday the ball, them turning up in the past and her Grandparents. She smiled at James and then sat up rubbing her eyes.

She couldn't see her brother anywhere, but spotted Teddy and waved at him. He hesitantly waved back and went back to talk to his Father, it made her grin at how similar they both were and the identical grins they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Jamie was in the corner talking to Sirius and Peter who both seemed to be very interested in the pranks that they had done over the years, she heard her name come up a few times but didn't go over.

James was stood next to her bed looking at her, but he immediately looked away when she looked over at him making her smirk. He smiled at her and sat down next to her on the bed making her smile.

"So should I call you Lila?"

Lila nodded "You should probably get used to calling me that because if you call me Lily in private you're more likely to have a slip up in public."

"Okay." He said awkwardly before looking away from her and over at his best friend that was laughing across the room.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit weary of me, and not just because of the whole 'from the future' thing." She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Lila felt a pang at the absence of her Father who did that often.

"It's just a bit weird because you look exactly like my girlfriend, but claim to have my last name." He finished strangely looking at her red hair that was the only thing that was slightly different from her Grandmother. She ran her hand through her hair and grinned getting out of bed suddenly, she headed for her brother and gave him a fleeting hug and then Sirius because of his pout at being left out.

"Okay Jamie, do you remember the prank where we changed people's hair according to who they fancied at the time?" At her brother's nod she continued, ignoring all of the interested looks she got from the surrounding Marauders and Teddy. "We could technically alter it so it coincides with the genetics that we share, right?" He nodded again, his face becoming thoughtful and he sat down on Remus' bed and asked to borrow one of his books.

Lily entered the room followed by Lils holding onto her hand, and stared at the siblings that were scanning over the seventh year charm book, it was an odd sight to see James Potter so interested in a book after all.

"There." Lila stood up and started pacing the room, making all the Marauders smirk at James recognising his studying technique. "The spell foliculate was created to allow the caster to manipulate another's appearance when given a certain command to latch onto, for example a common interest, something they ate or genetics." She looked up to see a few blank looks, and rolled her eyes. "Basically because me and Jamie are related we can changed the other but it says later on and this is the bit we're going to have to work out 'the caster and the receiver will swap appearances of the other' it's not complete control. Okay, so say Jamie and I would be able to swap eye colour but I couldn't just randomly give him blue eyes because that's just a glamour. We could swap hair colour but I couldn't just turn him blonde because again that would just be a glamour. Do you understand?" She frowned, she might not have explained that so well. She was relieved when they nodded albeit a little hesitantly.

"So what do you think we should change?" Jamie asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Stand next to each other." Remus suggested, so the siblings went and stood next to each other facing the group under their watchful eyes.

"Hair definitely." Sirius voiced, which received unanimous agreement.

"I wouldn't say eyes because that might be too obvious, maybe subtlety would be the best way about it. Don't change too many things." Remus put forward.

The pair were scrutinised for a few minuted under everyone's watchful eyes, making them squirm slightly.

"We could always add glamours as well, but ones that wouldn't be as recognisable if we forgot them or if they wore off." James suggested which was also agreed upon.

"Why don't i just not put the charm on my eyesight, but we put it on Jamie?" Everyone turned to frown at her and she shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "Yes I wear glasses, I also inherited the Potter eyesight, I just choose not to wear glasses and put a charm on my eyes so I can see. Like muggle contact lenses." People nodded at the new information so that was also agreed upon.

Lila took out her wand and faced her brother, grinning up at him. They nodded and Lila started moving her wand in a complicated pattern that not even Remus or Teddy could follow. The pair were encased in a bright purple light that was so bright the others had to look away. When the light dimmed the people stood before them were astonishingly different, but you could still tell who they were if you looked properly.

Lila straight shoulder length red hair was swapped for jet black hair that reached her waist and curled in different placed. Jamie had pin straight red hair were his once messy, raven locks once were, his fringe fell just into his eyes making him continue to flick it away. The siblings looked at each other and giggled at the sight of each other.

"Pass me your glasses then"

* * *

She made up her mind. Pushing the glasses to the bridge of her nose, she rose from the seat and made her way across the library towards the boy she had longed to meet and have a proper conversation with. They had forbidden it, but she didn't care. Jamie had warned her against it, but she hadn't listened. As she neared him she suddenly became nervous, what if he didn't like her? What if after all this time of idol worshipping him he hated her? Or found her annoying? But there again he didn't know who she was in this time, she'd finally be able to know if he liked her for her or for her ancestry.

"Hello." She breathed, and then embarrassedly cleared her throat, as he looked up at her, his black hair hanging in front of his face the same shade as hers. "Do you mind if I sit down?" He looked around him at the empty library and then back at her as if to say 'why was there no room anywhere else?'

She shifted uncomfortably and readjusted her bag on her shoulder. She was wearing muggle clothing, jeans and a plain green t-shirt that Lily had let her borrow, she hadn't wanted to wear robes and the dress she had worn was now the jeans she was wearing.

She felt the breath of relief leave her as he nodded, but tried not to look offended at the look of suspicion on his face. Severus Snape placed down his quill and scanned his eyes over her face, she felt it heat up with embarrassment but held his gaze. His eyes rested on her eyes that they had decided to keep her natural green.

"I don't think I know you." Lila couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as he spoke to her. He smiled back but it was quite small.

"Lila London, I just got here last night you might know my little sister Lily and my brother Teddy?" She was elated by the smile that broke out Severus's face at the mention of her younger self, but then suspicion clouded his eyes and he was back to scrutinising her every detail, as if looking for something. "My brother and I just got here last night." She continued as if she hadn't noticed his sudden changes. Severus just nodded, his eyes flicking between starring at her eyes and her hair.

"Yes I met them. Your little sister is quite lovely." He smiled at her, and she grinned in return.

"Yeah everyone always comments on how similar we are." He raised his eyebrows at her and she cleared her throat. "What are you studying?" She moved her chair slightly closer to his and looked at the book he was reading. "Potions?"

"Yes it's my best subject" Lila detected the note of pride in his voice, and mentally sighed this was something she could discuss with him.

"Have you brewed the aquatic potion yet, you know the one that lets you breath under water?" She motioned to the book and after his permission flicked through the book to look for the potion she had been brewing at home.

Severus watched her as she looked through the book, he couldn't help but stare at her pretty face. She looked up at him and smiled and something inside him melted and he couldn't help but grin back, he hadn't been this at ease with anyone since his fifth year and he had only known this girl for a few minutes. His breath hitched as she shifted even closer towards him and he leaned in to see the page she had turned to. The answer was no he hadn't brewed this potion before, it was advanced even for a seventh year they only put it in the book as a extension but you weren't meant to brew it, but this girl had. Lila had brewed it, he bet even Lily Evans couldn't brew a potion this complicated and from the sounds of it Lila had done it on her second try. He leaned in a bit more and couldn't help but breathe her in, she smelt of almonds and honey and something fruity that just made him want to smile, but then she leant back to let him see the page and he frowned. She was grinning at the look on his face evidently taking in the look of astonishment at her achievements, but it wasn't cocky just playful and he smiled back.

"I could help you to brew it if you want?" He looked at her with wide eyes, a questioning look in his eyes. She laughed the tinkling sound making him shift in his seat. "The potion," she pointed to the book "we could brew it together, I never got to see if it worked or not." She looked down at her watch and sighed, he noticed that it was muggle. She ran a hand through her hair "I'm really sorry, but I said I'd meet my brother like ten minutes ago, but we could discuss this at dinner tonight?" With that she stood up and walked out of the library, making sure to wave at him at the door with a huge grin on her face.

Severus leant back in his chair and sighed, he'd was going to tell anyone who had disturbed him to go away with a few colourful words but when he had seen who was looking down at him, his head had involuntarily nodded in permission. He wasn't sure what had made him allow her to sit down but something about her had caught his attention without a doubt and when she had mentioned the little girl that had proclaimed herself to be from the future he panicked. She was just too familiar but he didn't want to accept were many things that that reminded him of her, _his _Lily, but there was that underlying sense of Potter surrounding her, her hair was undeniably Potter but her eyes, he would know them anywhere. _Was she also from the future?_

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I tried not to make Sev too creepy but I'm not sure if I pulled it off or not! haha anyway it would be great if you reviewed! Remember my little prize for my 200th reviewer, that's if it ever reaches that! **

**Anyway please review for me!**

**Until next time**

**-Sarah **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello guys Sarah here!

Hello I'm not really happy with where this story is going at the moment, so I thought I would put it out there for you guys to give me your opinions.

1. Do you think I should keep Jamie and Lila or change them to maybe Harry and Ginny or in fact just scrap that completely and just keep it as Lily and Teddy?

2. What house would the Potter kids be in?

I have plots that I could do for the majority of the scenarios but this is getting really confusing with the second pair of Potters but if you like that then I will continue with it:)

Thanks guys!

If you need me PM me or my tumblr is that-mad-girl-in-the-corner

Sarah :3


End file.
